


Hiperventilación, Tomo 3

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Lee Myung se reúne con su primer amor, Han Seonho, en una reunión de la escuela secundaria a la que fue impulsivamente."No has cambiado nada. A excepción de que ahora fumas"Recuerdos de un primer amor vago impulsado por un beso repentino.Su respiración comienza a deteriorarse nuevamente..
Series: Traducción [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**_"... Fue declarado fracaso después de la letal cantidad de errores cometidos. Es una decepción para los fanáticos del Baduk, que estaban emocionados por tener un jugador coreano tan joven. En Corea, hay una fuerte opinión de que el juego debe respetarse, cumpliéndose las responsabilidades y mostrando deportividad hasta el final así que, el hecho de que escapara..."_ **

Lee Myung estaba escuchando la radio proveniente del taxi. El contenido, que hubiera sido molesto si hubiera estado en otra ocasión, sonaba como un idioma extranjero que hablaba de otra persona. Miró el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la ventana mientras que Han Seon-ho, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, miró a su alrededor hasta que sus pupilas se encontraron. _Esos inexpresivos ojos se entrecerraron y sonrió casi de oreja a oreja._ Myung parpadeó porque no sabía cómo reaccionar _. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?_ O _¿Quizá no escuchó la radio y solo se rió?_ Cuando no hubo respuesta, finalmente el conductor dijo:

**"Llegamos."**

Lee Myung asintió varias veces y miró otra vez por la ventana. Anhelaba que todas sus acciones fueran naturales y románticas pero no estaba seguro de como empezar _¿No sería demasiado empezar con algo cliché_? Y si no decía nada, _¿No parecería inseguro?_ No quería parecer tímido ni torpe ni hacer que se perdiera la atmósfera. Quizá, hasta Seon-ho Han ya se estuviera arrepintiendo. Elegir a un hombre así...

Era cierto que habían pasado la noche juntos y que ahora tenía un anillo en el dedo y también era verdad que confirmaron su corazón y se abrazaron dulcemente durante minutos eternos. Pero dicho esto, era demasiado pronto para agregar palabras grandiosas como _"Relación"_ o _"Noviazgo."_ Salió un suspiro silencioso de su boca. Estaba feliz hace un rato, pero después de que la emoción disminuyera, sintió frío, se asustó y su confianza desapareció completamente. No sabía que sería así cuando jugó la final de la Copa de Go y todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces hasta ahora, parecía un sueño que estaba lejos de su realidad presente.  
Myung tocó el anillo de su dedo anular. Era una prueba que confirmaba el corazón de Han Seon-ho. Gracias a esto, había corrido hacia él imprudentemente aunque no tenía claro hacia dónde irían estos sentimientos. Nunca había tenido una relación así. _¿Y debería devolverlo?_ Debido a su gran tamaño, el arito de oro llegó fácilmente hasta la punta de sus dedos así que podía verlo atentamente y girarlo con las uñas. 

El anillo se volvió a colocar en su anular sin hacer el menor escándalo.

**"Bueno, ven."**

Cuando miró hacia arriba, Han Seon-ho le estaba extendiendo una mano y después, como de costumbre, sonrió impecablemente. Al mirarlo, Lee Myung comenzó a sentir un montón de emociones complejas y aterradoras. La sensación de mareo era evidencia de que estaba nervioso y llegó incluso a pensar que iba a vomitar. Myung sabía muy bien que esta nueva sensación impresionante era del calor que le subía por el cuello porque incluso sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo. Y por si fuera poco, dentro de él habían comenzado a crecer un montón de preguntas complejas como _¿Por qué no haces algo lindo? ¿Por qué no te ríes para él?_ La fascinación se convirtió rápidamente en miedo. Mientras Han Seon-ho pagaba la tarifa del taxi con una tarjeta, la mente de Myung se llenó de un sinfín de pensamientos que le decían que era mejor huir y no volver atrás. Sin embargo, ya estaba saliendo del taxi, arrastrado por Han Seon-ho.

Su piel expuesta comenzó a quejarse del aire frío. Sus tenis para correr estaban manchados porque se utilizaron para el propósito con el que fueron creados por primera vez desde que los compró. Lee Myung bajó la cabeza y miró lentamente alrededor del paisaje que estaba rodeado de edificios de gran altura que posiblemente servían como oficinas. Pero, incluso antes de observar todo con mayor detalle e incluso antes de preguntar, la mano cálida que lo sujetaba firmemente lo atrajo hacía su pecho. _¿Qué podía decir al respecto?_ Fue un acto realmente natural aunque en este país, era horrible que dos hombres caminaran de la mano o se abrazaran. Más bien, podía decir que le hubiera gustado actuar más casual. Como el amigo que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo en lugar de la persona que no había visto en años. _¿Por qué actuaba como si no le importa lo que pasara?_

Mientras Myung parpadeaba, todavía confundido, llegaron al frente de un gran edificio con una pared brillante en color plata. Cuando Seon-ho Han sacó una tarjeta con llavero de su bolsillo derecho y la puso en el sensor, se escuchó un _"bip"_ y luego, el parpadeo de una lucesita roja en la esquina. Lee Myung, que estaba fascinado, se despertó. Si no se mantenía firme, era posible que lo decepcionara y no quería que nada de eso llegara a pasar. No estaba en la forma correcta hoy y no se sentía de humor en ese momento como para mantener la calma ante un escenario fatídico. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un corto período de tiempo, por lo que necesitaba un momento para organizar sus pensamientos... _Lejos de él._

Lee Myung se acomodó la ropa, apretó el agarre de Han Seon-ho y le ofreció el anillo. La pieza en su dedo anular era molesto, no era suyo así que evidentemente tenía que devolverlo. _Han Seon-ho lo miró como si hubiera sido un enorme delito que Myung decidiera quitarse el anillo_. El objeto de oro se desprendió fácilmente de su dedo y cayó en la palma de la mano del hombre que no dejaba de parpadear.

**"Yo... Me voy."**

**"¿A dónde vas?"**

El tono frío de Seonho ocasionó que sus hombros se encogieran solos. Su mano todavía levantada pareció hacerse muy chiquita cuando se metió en su bolsillo.

**"¿Estás enojado?"**

**"¡No! Pero..."**

**"Entonces ven."**

Han Seon-ho volvió a tomar la tarjeta como si nada hubiera pasado. La puerta corrediza se abrió y después de un tiempo de caminar por un pasillo excepcionalmente largo, se quedaron uno al lado del otro en el ascensor. Una luz blanca brillaba a lo largo del hueco en forma de 8 del botón y Lee Myung, pudo sentir entonces la vivida presencia de Han Seon-ho, que estaba a su lado aunque no demasiado cerca. Su corazón latió como un loco pero, fingiendo estar bien, movió su mirada hacia el panel cuadrado sobre la puerta. **4… 5… 6... 7...** El número, que estaba subiendo rápidamente, se detuvo en el **8** y después, hubo un sonido de _"Dindon"._ Y Lee Myung terminó parado involuntariamente frente a la casa de Han Seon-ho.

_¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, Lee Myung?_

Han Seon-ho, que no explicó nada, estaba tan silencioso como lo era en la escuela secundaria. El día anterior, pensó que había cambiado hasta convertirse completamente en otra persona pero, cuando miraba hacia atrás y notaba sus pequeños ademanes y sonrisitas nerviosas, cayó en cuenta de que era igual que hace ocho años. No decía palabras innecesarias, miraba fijamente a las personas con ojos transparentes y tenía esa linda sonrisa conmovedora. _Las mismas cosas que lo habían enamorado._

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven."**

**"¿Ah? Cierto, lo siento."**

Lee Myung atravesó la puerta a la que Seonho estaba señalando. En el porche había pantuflas y dos pares de zapatos que parecían limpios a primera vista. El sonido de cerrar la puerta, traqueteando desde atrás, _era como una señal de que nunca podría volver a sus días anteriores y a los días de amor pacífico no correspondido por Han Seon-ho._  
Lee Myung se quitó lentamente los tenis para correr mientras tragaba saliva. Inclinó la espalda y colocó su dedo en su talón, levantando su mirada e inspeccionando para dentro de vez en cuando: La casa estaba llena de muebles modernos así que se sentía como el hogar de un noble, donde un empleado con cierta cantidad máxima de ingresos podía vivir solo. Había colocado mesas y sillas de hierro en la cocina que se podían ver desde la izquierda y había puesto sofás negros en la sala de estar larga y bien iluminada. Tenía una amplia ventana detrás, el piso era de madera grisácea y el techo estaba hecho de la misma madera que la puerta, un limpio color blanquecino. Sin embargo, aunque era moderno y bonito, existia una impresionante sensación de _vida desordenada_. Primero, lo notó porque Han Seon-ho se quitó los zapatos, entró y comenzó a organizar la casa, recogiendo los artículos que estaban esparcidos en el suelo.

**"Lo siento, yo... No soy sorprendentemente ordenado".**

Dos latas de cerveza en la mesa frente al sofá fueron retiradas en poco tiempo. La camiseta negra extendida sobre el sofá parecía estar sucia y además, había ropa interior o algo así en el estante y algo blanco que parecía un trozo de tela negra, como un calcetín. Todo fue removido por la mano urgente del dueño y Lee Myung se rió mientras entraba descalzo a la sala de estar. _¿Hacía frío o era porque estaba en un lugar desconocido?_ Aunque estuvo de pie solamente por un rato, un escalofrío le recorrió los delgados calcetines hasta las plantas de los pies. Era como estar descalzo sobre un glaciar. Poco después, Myung comenzó a mover los pies en un intento casi desesperado por calentarse.

**"¿Por qué te ríes?"**

Fue cuando sintió un gran peso en su espalda con la voz de Han Seon-ho de fondo, que Myung se endureció por completo. El hombre lo había rodeado completamente con sus brazos desde atrás.

 _¿Por qué te ríes?_ Había preguntado. Porque no es tan rígido como había creído. Porque era sorprendente y lindo que la casa estuviera desordenada y porque le parecía encantador que ni siquiera recordara prender el calefactor antes de salir. Mientras pensaba en eso, los brazos de Han Seon-ho, cruzados sobre su pecho, cayeron hasta posicionarse ahora en su cintura. De repente, su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás con fuerza y los pies se le separaron del suelo.

**"¡Ah! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

Aunque sus pies estaban fríos, no era como si no pudiera soportarlo así que no tenía que hacer nada de eso. Podía simplemente prestarle unas pantuflas o decirle que se sentara en el sillón. Han Seon-ho cruzó la sala de estar, con un Lee Myung ligeramente avergonzado en sus manos. Había sentido un poco de frío hace un rato, pero ahora sus sentidos parecían increíblemente embotados y además, a medida que aumentaba el tiempo que permanecía entre sus brazos, sus mejillas se calentaban gradualmente hasta llegar a un extremo peligroso. Cuando entró en la habitación oscura, su rostro hervía tanto que ni siquiera parecía verdad que la casa estuviera tan fría.

El dormitorio de Han Seon-ho era más simple que la sala de estar. Una colcha oscura y sin patrones cubría la cama que parecía para dos personas y aparte de eso, había una mesa auxiliar, un armario empotrado y ningún otro mueble o las señales de desorden que había afuera. La amplia ventana tenía persianas como de oficina y el bombillo estaba parpadeando. Han Seon-ho dejó a Lee Myung sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y le puso la manta encima. Con un estado de ánimo avergonzado, Lee Myung se dio la vuelta y entonces...

**"Ay..."**

Tan pronto como giró la cabeza, se encontró a Han Seon-ho de frente, con una sonrisa agradable y unos ojos que no dejaban de brillar. _Un rostro que se acercaba cada vez más y más..._ Lee Myung presionó apresuradamente su espalda contra la manta, pero la distancia entre los dos no era tan amplia como lo hubiera querido y además, había conseguido que su cabello quedara completamente esparcido sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no pasó nada. No hubo un beso brusco, ni las típicas acción que estaban dentro del rango esperado. Lee Myung abrió un poco los ojos y miró a Han Seon-ho.

**_"Dios, parezco un idiota."_ **

Sorprendido, asustado y confundido por sus acciones, no sabía como se suponía que tenía que actuar ante la situación. Las excusas que ponía solo funcionaban en la preparatoria y parecía que solamente allí podía ser cautelosa y temblar por su primer amor como una hoja de árbol, _porque allí era un tonto y no importaba si lo veían como tal._ Cuando comparó la actitud casual de Han Seon-ho con la suya, su rostro se puso aún más caliente. Era un adulto, pero el todavía era un niñito.

Han Seon-ho se acercó lentamente una vez más. Myung revoloteó, pero dejó que sus dedos quemados por el sol se movieran lentamente sobre su frente y tocaran su cabello. Eran solo unos pocos pelos, pero parecía como si estuviera lidiando con algo delicado y frágil que no debía ser tratado descuidadamente.

**"¿Por qué te escapaste?"**

Dijo Han Seon-ho, mirándole a los ojos.

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Por la mañana."**

**"¿Mañana?"**

**"Sí. Por la mañana. Me desperté imaginando un paisaje como este, pero huiste".**

Fue solo después de esto que Lee Myung se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo interrogado. Aunque el hombre tenía una mirada infinitamente cálida, era una pregunta problemática que no podía responderse con una sola palabra. En la superficie, estaba bien decir que era porque estaba casado o que pensaba que había alguien con quien se estaba reuniendo seriamente, _pero había un sentimiento mucho más complicado detrás de eso._ No podía entender por qué mezclaba su cuerpo con alguien como él. Había pensado que definitivamente no era digno de ser con quien se despertara por la mañana y por eso no esperaba nada y por eso no quería lastimarse escuchando su voz decepcionada al despertar. Se activaron varios desencadenantes en serie, por lo que desapareció.

Y ahora no sabía que responder.

Además, incluso si estaba con Han Seon-ho en este momento, casi todas las preocupaciones que plagaron su mente en la mañana permanecieron sin cambios. Estaba claro que se sentía bien con él, pero no podía entender por qué le gustaba a un hombre así de bueno _¿No es extraño que la persona que esté junto a Han Seon-ho sea Lee Myung?_ Si eres una persona adulta, hermosa y fuerte, bien podrías llevarte a alguien que realmente combinara. Lee Myung tragó saliva, mirando a los ojos a un hombre que no podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

**"Oye, tengo que irme a casa".**

Las cejas de Han Seon-ho se movieron levemente, como si hubiera escuchado un insulto.

**"¿A casa?"**

Esta vez, se sintió enojado, así que Lee Myung miró exactamente el momento en que sus músculos del rostro se endurecieron. Han Seon-ho alisó el cabello de Myung con la punta de los dedos y lo miró a los ojos.

**"¿Vives con tu familia?"**

**"Uh, um... Vivo solo, pero a menudo me quedo en casa de mi madre o, ella viene."** No fue una pregunta difícil de responder, pero se puso nervioso. **"Estaba con mamá porque tenía un juego importante al que asistir. Por lo general, después de irme, yo... Quiero decir... Me he puesto en contacto con mi mamá pero todavía parecía preocupada y... Ya sabes, si no tiene noticias de mi durante demasiado tiempo. Si no llamo..."**

Sonaba realmente estúpido. Aunque nunca había sido elocuente con las palabras, _¿No era demasiado no completar correctamente las frases?_

**"No quiero dejarte, ¿Tienes que irte ahora?"**

Sin saber las preocupaciones de Myung, Han Seon-ho lanzó casualmente palabras que dispersaron su determinación.

**"No quiero perderte otra vez".**

Lee Myung no se agradaba a si mismo. Ahora que estaba golpeando la barrera de las preocupaciones y dudas con su primer amor milagrosamente recuperado después de 8 años _¿Por qué daba pasos para atrás en el tablero todo el tiempo?_ Lo sabía en su cabeza, que se estaba destruyendo por una estupidez, pero no tenía suficiente espacio en su mente como para hacer algo al respecto.

Han Seon-ho miró a Myung durante un largo rato, con unos ojos que le hacían sentir desnudo y luego, simplemente suspiró y se alejó. Sentado en la cama, sacó una billetera de cuero del bolsillo de su pantalón y un poco más tarde, ya lo tenía extendiendo una rígida tarjeta de visita en la mano. _Lee Myung recibió una extraña tarjeta de presentación de sus dedos_. El logotipo era de una empresa global, algo que incluso el hombre más inexperto del mundo podía reconocer de un vistazo. Estaba cubierto con un holograma, por lo que el pálido brillo iridiscente era brillante.

**División de semiconductores.**   
**Equipo de ventas en el extranjero.**   
**Empleado Han Seon-ho**

Definitivamente tenía un trabajo en un buen lugar. Había escuchado que muchos estudiantes universitarios querían conseguir un trabajo en esa empresa por lo que se preparaban arduamente en sus exámenes nacionales. El día de la ceremonia de graduación, de repente se le vino a la mente Han Seon-ho, diciendo que entraría en el Departamento de Ciencias Políticas y Diplomacia y también, su risa cuando dijo que su papá pensaba que moriría de hambre. De hecho, tenía curiosidad todo el tiempo. Lo que había estado haciendo durante ocho años, lo que haría después, en qué se había convertido, qué tipo de adulto era. Incluso ahora tenía curiosidad por todo eso pero, Lee Myung solo leyó y leyó la tipografía mientras sostenía una tarjeta de presentación que no emitía más información que su afiliación y posición.

**"Este es tu número, ¿Verdad?"**

Han Seon-ho apartó su silencio y sostuvo su teléfono frente a él. Bajo el nombre de **"Lee Myung, número 13"** podía ver un número celular que no había cambiado desde la escuela preparatoria. Myung asintió levemente.

**"No has cambiado tu número durante 8 años".**

**"Tú tampoco."**

Como si fuera asombroso que lo supiera, levantó las cejas.

**"Aquí está tu número".**

Lee Myung señaló la tarjeta de presentación con las yemas de los dedos. La información de contacto, impresa en letras simples, era la misma que el número de once dígitos memorizado durante el viaje de la escuela. Solo entonces Han Seon-ho sonrió ampliamente.

**"Tienes razón. Resulta que tampoco cambié".**

Eran el líder de la clase, Han Seon-ho, quien mantuvo una lista de los números de teléfono de los niños de la clase, y Lee Myung, quien memorizó el número de teléfono del líder de la clase en caso de una emergencia. Fue fascinante que ellos, que no eran lo suficientemente cercanos para intercambiar números de teléfono, recordaran la información de contacto del otro hasta ahora.

Myung se levantó de la cama con una tarjeta de presentación en el bolsillo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta principal a través del aire frío y la pista de hielo que era el suelo. Han Seon-ho, quien lo alcanzó mientras se agachaba y se ponía los zapatos de deporte nuevamente, lo sostuvo del brazo y dijo:

**"Te llevaré al frente de tu casa."**

Quería negarse, pero no había excusa que poner para eso.

Salieron de la casa en silencio y esperaron el ascensor por un tiempo considerable. La puerta se abrió, entraron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. La atmósfera incómoda en un espacio cerrado hizo que sus hombros se encogieran en un segundo. Tenía que decir algo, pero no surgió nada importante. Era como si su cabeza estuviera completamente vacía de nuevo. _¿Qué dicen las personas cuando hacen esto?_ Y mientras pensaba en ello, el número de paneles en la pantallas LED disminuyó hasta llegar a uno y el ascensor se frenó en el primer piso. A diferencia de Lee Myung, cuyo andar estaba decaído debido a su mente complicada, Han Seon-ho parecía no tener ninguna preocupación importante. Cuando abrió la pesada puerta de hierro gris, apareció el estacionamiento y antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar, su mano se envolvió alrededor de las manos de Myung, cuyos dedos temblaban descontroladamente.

**"Oh..."**

El toque cálido y duro se sintió como si lo hubiera besado. 

Lee Myung sintió la sensación de hacerse más pequeño mientras caminaba. No era gracioso, elocuente o entretenido, solo era una persona solitaria e inestable _¿Por qué le estaba tocando la mano?_

**"¿Por qué tienes las manos tan frías?"**

Han Seon-ho movió su grueso dedo y lo acomodó entre los dedos de Myung para masajearle, luego, naturalmente, levantó el brazo y llevó sus dedos hasta la comisura de su boca.  
Mientras respiraba, su cálido aliento había tocado su mano rígida y entonces, Han Seon-ho se permitió sonreír otra vez, _aunque Lee Myung estaba tan nervioso que no pudo hacerlo en absoluto._

**"No hagas esa expresión, no te voy a comer".**

Han Seon-ho lo miró, luego se metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo y sacó la llave del coche. _"Pi"_ , se encendieron las luces de marcha del SUV aparcado junto a la pared. Era grande, negro y genial. Lee Myung pensó vagamente que era un vehículo que encajaba bien con Han Seon-ho.

**"¿Dónde está tu casa?"**

**"Youngsan-dong."**

**"Y estás en la misma casa también."**

**"Um..."**

Después de entrar en el coche y arrancar el motor, Han Seon-ho ingresó los datos de los _"Apartamentos de Youngsan-dong Hansol"._ En su GPS. Lee Myung admiraba profundamente que todavía memorizara las direcciones de sus compañeros de clase.

Después de un rato, el auto salió suavemente del estacionamiento. La canción de la radio, a un bajo volumen, hizo que su mente se relajara y la sutil fragancia que desprendía la tela de su ropa ocasionó que incluso pudiera permitirse respirar a gusto. Han Seon-ho conducía el coche con un estilo muy suyo. Relajante, estable y hábil. Lee Myung, que solo miraba sus rodillas, tomó todo su coraje y observó finalmente el costado de la cara de Han Seon-ho: Ese rostro hermoso no se parecía al de la persona que había dejado en el motel esta mañana. El abrigo oscuro cubría perfectamente sus hombros anchos y también sus brazos largos y estirados. La postura que ocupaba para conducir era recta y la manera en que movía sus dedos era increíblemente agradable. En resumen, tenía una atmósfera de élite, como de alguien que aparecería en un anuncio de automóviles extranjeros. No fue ni ruidoso ni alardeador, pero sintió una sutil confianza emanando de todo su cuerpo. Por estar siempre rodeado de un entorno favorable, naturalmente no necesitaba desconfiar ni precipitarse. Caminaba, hablaba y miraba todo con un aire superior y cuando tenía sexo, era él quien tomaba el control a cada una de sus palabras y movimientos y aunque rudo, estuvo bien de principio a fin.

Miró hacia abajo de nuevo, a sus rodillas temblorosas e inestables y de repente, _sintió su mirada en la parte lateral._ Lee Myung miró inadvertidamente a la izquierda y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Han Seon-ho, quien tenía una mirada desconocida incluso aunque tenía las muñecas en el volante. Miró de cerca a Myung, como un médico observando a un paciente, contuvo la respiración y luego sonrió. Parecía tener algo que decir, pero no pasó nada. Y tan pronto como llegó a la señal de "giro a la izquierda", miró hacia adelante nuevamente.

El vehículo de cuatro ruedas se movía muy suave. Después de seguir recto unos 200 metros, entraron a un callejón y la ruta en la pantalla de navegación se acortó rápidamente y luego, se acercó al punto específico. El vehículo que ingresó al complejo de apartamentos disminuyó gradualmente la velocidad antes de detenerse.

**"¿Qué edificio es?"**

**"Edificio 102..."**

**"Pues es... Justo aquí."**

La voz de Han Seon-ho parecía ser bastante chiquita cuando Myung tragó saliva y aflojó el cinturón de seguridad.

**"Gracias por traerme".**

En el momento en que puso su dedo en la manija de la puerta, una mano le agarró del hombro.

**"¿Solo te vas a ir?"**

A la izquierda, girando su cabeza, miró a Han Seon-ho sentarse derecho.

**"¿Te vas sin besarme?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

Su voz era tranquila, pero con un poder irresistible. Lee Myung se acercó lentamente a Han Seon-ho, como si lo arrastraran fuera de su voluntad y, cuando tocó el tablero del auto con una sensación de vergüenza impresionante, sus labios, que habían estado temblando, se agitaron de pronto y se abrieron. Aunque sus bocas pronto se tocarían, Han Seon-ho mantuvo los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo. Myung lo atrapó un poco, agarró el cuello de su abrigo y tiró de él. Han Seon-ho mantuvo la boca cerrada de todas maneras así que pensó _¿Por qué no me besa?_ Myung restregó los labios con los suyos, aunque no tuvo el coraje de empujar su lengua entre los labios del oponente que todavía estaba burlándose de él. Lo intentó de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de hacer que se moviera y luego, en un instante que ni siquiera notó, una fuerza impresionante se envolvió alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él nuevamente hasta que quedó casi recostado contra su pecho. La lengua de Myung fue succionada suavemente por la boca de Han Seon-ho, que tenían los labios abiertos y una lengua gruesa y caliente que repasaba hasta sus dientes. El cuerpo de Myung se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron hasta hacer un círculo perfecto. E igual a si hubiera decidido avergonzarlo, Han Seon-ho cerró los ojos con calma y giró la cabeza para sostener su barbilla y lograr encajar perfectamente sus labios para que no se le fuera a escapar. _Myung sentía como esa mano, que permanecía detrás de su cuello, le recorría la espalda hasta llegarle a la cintura._ Los dedos de Myung tocaron el pecho de Han Seon-ho y como si este fuera un detonador, la lengua, que barría lentamente la carne blanda del interior de su boca, se hundió más y más hasta que se enredó en la raíz de la lengua de Myung.  
Obviamente, cada acción era amigable, pero se sentía difícil para Myung. Era complicado lidiar con el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo grande y fuerte, besándole. Los movimientos entrelazados y superpuestos rápidamente le cortaron el aliento y aunque respiraba por la nariz, no era suficiente para tener oxígeno en el pecho.

_Han Seon-ho se alejó antes de que Myung explotara._

Con los ojos cerrados, se lamió lentamente la saliva de los labios y finalmente, _lentamente_ , miró a su alrededor. _¿Hacía tanto calor dentro del coche antes?_ El calor vergonzoso golpeó sus mejillas mientras Han Seon-ho miraba fijamente las expresiones de Myung desde una distancia muy cercana y luego, comenzó a tocarse los labios ligeramente, haciendo un sonido gracioso. Myung regresó a su asiento tratando de no mostrar vergüenza, pero su corazón latía violentamente. _Parecía que a Lee Myung le gustaba Han Seon-ho incluso más allá de la locura._ Respiró hondo y rápido y fingió estar tan bien como pudo.

**"Voy a ir ahora."**

Cuando se bajó, igual a si lo hubieran echado del coche, el aire frío entró a sus pulmones y despertó finalmente su mente. Cerró la puerta del auto muy bruscamente y caminó rápido.

**_"¿Fuí muy frío?"_ **

El ritmo se ralentizó poco a poco. No importaba qué tan acostumbrado a ser malinterpretado estuviera, ¡No quería ser malinterpretado por Han Seon-ho! Aunque pudo haber hecho muchas cosas extrañas porque estaba demasiado nervioso, quería decirle que realmente le gustaba y que quería verlo de nuevo la próxima vez. Sin embargo, Myung negó levemente con la cabeza y volvió a caminar rápido hasta su casa. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, Seonho Han era demasiado bueno en todo. Desde hablar hasta en el sexo, y Lee Myung era excelente en estar nervioso en todo momento. _Se sentía un poco injusto_. También era similar a la sensación de jugar Go con una persona con mucha mejor energía.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del apartamento y presionó el botón de llamada, la voz de su madre parecía un poco urgente:

**"¿Myung?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Dios ¿Dónde estabas?"** Ella suspiró. **"Entra rápido".**

Después de un rato, la puerta corrediza de vidrio se abrió. _Myung miró hacia atrás antes de entrar._ El vehículo todavía estaba allí y sin embargo, la luz del sol no permitía mostrar la expresión del conductor.


	2. 2

Después de regresar a su casa, Lee Myung tuvo un día monótono que consistió únicamente en _dormir_ y _comer_ algo cada vez que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Su casa era un lugar extraño así que si entraba, el tiempo pasaba como algo bastante fugaz aunque no estuviera haciendo nada.

Aunque Myung pasaba la mayor parte del día acostado en la cama o en el sofá, su madre pensaba que estaba bien dejarlo solo. No lo regañaba como de costumbre y consideró que si hacía eso, era porque estaba evitando el tema de la final. Ella podría haber adivinado que su hijo sufría por las secuelas de la derrota cuando en realidad, _Lee Myung era más indiferente al_ _Go_ _que nunca antes_. Su cabeza estaba llena de otras cosas y tenía tanto en que pensar que ni siquiera se quedaba en un punto en concreto. Cuando estaba más lleno, irónicamente, _estaba más vacío_.

**"** **Oppa** **, ¿Puedes traer las mandarinas que dejamos en la mesa de café?"**

Lee Myung, que acababa de salir del baño, tomó la canasta de mandarinas y se dirigió pesadamente a la sala de estar. _Mamá y Jung ya estaban sentadas en el sofá._ La estudiante de último grado de este año, **Jung** , había dicho que estaba bastante ocupada preparándose para un trabajo importante, aunque una vez que llegó a casa se quedaba tendida la mayor parte del tiempo. Lee Myung suspiró y se sentó en el borde del sofá, evitando a toda costa los pies de su hermana. Cuando puso la canasta sobre la mesa, tomó una de las mandarinas y comenzó a pelarla.

**"Jung-ah, levántate y come".**

**"No seas molesto."**

**"Si te quedas sin comer, te vas a volver fea".**

**"Hablas justo como mamá."**

Ella se rió como si estuviera avergonzada por la imitación demasiado realista.

 _Un niño pequeño caminaba por la pantalla del televisor_. Era lindo porque la película tocaba temas familiares y el niño debía verse adorable, pero a los ojos de las dos personas reunidas allí, no se veía particularmente diferente a los otros. No importaba lo mucho que miraran en realidad, todos los bebés parecían tener el mismo aspecto.

Jung preguntó, mirando su expresión.

**"** **Oppa** **, ¿No te gustan los bebés?"**

**"Pues..."**

**"En realidad, a mi tampoco".**

**"Eras más linda tú de niña".**

Jung, que pelaba su mandarina, se echó a reír.

**"¿Y cómo lo sabes? Porque cuando yo era un bebé, mi hermano también estaba bastante chiquito."**

**"Aún recuerdo todo".**

Se decía que los hermanos y hermanas que nacieron con pocos años de diferencia solían pelear mucho, pero cuando era niño, _Jung era el tesoro más preciado para Lee Myung._ Myung siempre le tomaba de la mano con fuerza y se negaba a ir a cualquier lado sin ella.

**"Lo juro. Jung era mucho más guapa que ese bebé".**

**"Oh, ¿Soy incluso más guapa que mamá?"**

**"Claro, claro. Dio a luz a un producto de lujo. Ella es un empaque de leche natural y tú un empaque de leche de fresa."**

**"¿Qué pasa con el ejemplo?"**

Jung no había logrado decir nada por un tiempo debido a la risa. Cuando hizo _"mu, mu"_ unas cuantas veces, su madre se enojó y le dijo que se detuviera. Mientras tanto, la familia en la televisión estaba preparándose para un picnic en el campo. La famosa actriz estaba organizando el cochecito y su esposo, guapísimo, sostenía al niño entre sus brazos para luego besarle la cabeza. El bebé no era tan pequeño, pero la apariencia de levantarlo con una sola mano fue genial... El hombre tenía un cuerpo triangular invertido, con hombros anchos. Los músculos de su pecho y el estómago se veían destacados por el uso de buena ropa que se adhería fácilmente a su piel y de alguna manera, podía decir que su apariencia parecía ser bastante similar a la de Seonho. _¿O era más alto?_ Myung se sintió avergonzado y se alejó de la televisión.

**"Ya había visto a esa mujer en muchas telenovelas, pero no sé quién es el hombre".**

**"Es un modelo ¿No tienen una relación en la vida real?"**

Una pareja encantadora, ciertamente. Aún así, apretó su mente, que se había sentido complicada, y dejó que sus dudas salieran al aire _¿Cuándo dice la gente que dos personas se ven bien juntas? ¿Deben coincidir bien sus personalidades o sus apariencias deben parecerse entre sí?_

Seonho y él... _¿Hacían bonita pareja?_

**"Vaya, el bebé es muy bonito".**

**"Sí, el bebé es tan bonito que me dan ganas de tener uno en casa".**

**"¿Qué le estás diciendo a tu hija de veintiséis años?"**

**"Bueno, ya es normal hablar de nietos..."**

Myung sintió una atmósfera inusual y se levantó suavemente. Mientras estaba inmerso en diferentes pensamientos a la vez, la conversación tomó una dirección vergonzosa:

**"¡Porque no lo he pensado todavía! Mamá, tú siempre..."**

**"Bien, bien. Pero yo sé que mis hijos no son unos buenos niños..."**

Myung no tenía nada que decir al respecto, por lo que solo se concentró en su mandarina. La cara de Jung se puso roja de inmediato así que rápidamente tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal.

**"¡Oh! Veamos mejor las noticias. Hubo un incendio forestal..."**

Su madre, que miraba a Myung con una mirada interrogativa, volvió la cabeza hacia la televisión. Sin embargo, cuando surgía un tema así, _no era fácil desviar su atención._

**"Deben tener algunas citas en secreto ¿No? Viven como si fueran religiosos pero, seguro han pensado en casarse..."**

Lo que salvó a Myung de una situación todavía más embarazosa, _fue el sonido de un escandaloso timbre de teléfono celular_. No era el sonido de la _"Sonata de Beethoven"_ , de su madre, ni el sonido de la canción pop popular que siempre ponía su hermana, sin embargo, era un tono que no era familiar. Todos hicieron un silencio momentáneo y luego movieron la cabeza en dirección al ruido. Al darse cuenta de que era en su propia habitación, Lee Myung rompió su formación y corrió hacia la cama.

**"El celular, ¿Dónde lo pusiste?"**

Sus manos estaban ocupadas mientras recorrían toda la habitación al azar. El sonido estaba claramente cerca, pero no había nada en su futón ni en sus colchas. Tan pronto como pensó que la otra persona iba a colgar, Lee Myung encontró su teléfono celular en el último abrigo que se había quitado.

**"Hola..."**

**"Hola amorcito..."**

Estaba sin aliento así que ni siquiera podía completar una breve oración.

**"O cariño, eso suena bien."**

Su voz era conocida. _Lee Myung se sintió avergonzado en un segundo_. El inquietante silencio continuó durante un buen rato y en el momento en que Myung finalmente abrió la boca, lo único que pudo decir fue:

**"¿Por qué?"**

Al mismo tiempo, Han Seon-ho guardó silencio como si se hubiera avergonzado también. Pasaron unos 5 segundos y Myung volvió a hablar.

**"¿Por qué me dices cosas tan bonitas?"**

**"... En fin ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"**

Fue una conversación realmente incómoda. _Si es que algo como esto podía llamarse_ _ **conversación**_. Lee Myung respondió, sosteniendo la manta en su mano.

**"Cenando... Veo televisión con mi familia".**

**"Entonces, ¿Está bien si nos vemos por un segundo?** **"**

¿Ahora? **¿Ahora mismo?** ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba? Su cabeza se llenó de signos de interrogación en un instante.

**"Estoy frente a tu casa."**

Han Seon-ho dijo esto con calma, como si hubiera leído el interior de Myung.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Sales conmigo?"**

Myung saltó de la cama, apoyó la nariz en la ventana y miró más de cerca hasta que se volvió ridículo. No había sido fácil distinguir la forma del automóvil porque afuera estaba increíblemente oscuro. A primera vista, frente al patio, observaba bultos y luces pequeñas y solo supuso que debería estar por allí. Lee Myung abrió la boca imprudentemente porque tenía miedo de estar en silencio por tanto tiempo.

**"De acuerdo."**

**"¿Quieres ir a tomar** **café** **? ¿Qué te gusta?"**

**"Lo que sea está bien."**

**"¿Está bien un americano?"**

**"Claro. Entonces voy para allá."**

Tan pronto como Lee colgó el teléfono, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba. Sacó ropa limpia del armario, se la puso encima rápidamente, corrió al baño y apretó la pasta de dientes en su cepillo mientras se ponía desodorante.

**"Myung-ah, ¿A dónde vas?"**

**"¡Saldré un rato!"**

**"¿A dónde?"**

**"¡Un amigo vino a verme!"**

Ese tipo de excusa no funcionaría para una madre que sabía bien que su hijo no tenía amigos. Sin embargo, no había otra forma de explicar la existencia de Han Seon-ho en su vida. Cabía señalar que se lo había encontrado de nuevo en una reunión de antiguos alumnos y no podía hablar adecuadamente de la conexión entre los dos. _Menos cuando había surgido después de tener sexo_.

Tras lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa, salió. Sintió que había pasado muchísimo tiempo arreglándose.

_**"¿Dónde está? Pensé que había dicho que se detuvo aquí."** _

No importaba la manera en la que se parara al costado de la carretera y mirara a su alrededor, _no podía ver la camioneta negra de Seonho._ Era lo mismo incluso si abría los ojos o se paraba en puntitas.  
Mientras suspiraba profundamente, su aliento caliente se esparció por el aire. Aunque se había puesto un abrigo e incluso una bufanda, afuera hacía demasiado frío. Tanto que cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, la punta de sus dedos pareció congelarse en un segundo... _¿Debería llamarlo?_ Sacudió la cabeza después de mirar un número no almacenado en la lista de llamadas recientes. Si se cansó de esperar y regresó, estaría conduciendo ahora mismo así que una llamada definitivamente se interpondría en su camino. _Un dedo vacilante encontró la aplicación de mensajería en la pantalla de fondo._ Lee Myung revisó el mensaje que Jung envió anteayer y eliminó también algunos anuncios. Cuando revisó la lista más reciente, encontró el contenido que venía de un número desconocido.

**[010 - **** - ****: ¿Qué estás haciendo?] Hace 1 día**

**[010 - **** -****: ¿Dormiste bien?] 09:24**

**[010 - **** - ****: ¿Estás muy ocupado?] 15:33**

Estaba mirando a través de la pantalla cuando sintió algo cálido tocando su mejilla.

**"... Oh."**

Lee Myung miró fijamente la taza para llevar que de repente le pegó en la cara.

**"Esos son mis mensajes."**

Con un pequeño susurro, un aliento caliente golpeó su oído junto con el fresco aroma de una loción. Myung asintió un poco.

**"¿Dormiste bien?"**

**"¿Oh? Sí."**

**"¿Qué hiciste ayer?"**

**"Solo que no hice nada..."**

**"¿Estás muy ocupado?"**

**"No ahora."**

Cuando tomó el vaso de papel con ambas manos, el calor se le pasó de inmediato a los dedos. Lee Myung se volvió y miró a Han Seon-ho, que estaba parado justo detrás de él.

**"Gracias."**

_Una sonrisa pintoresca se extendió por su hermoso rostro._ Han Seon-ho, que le había dado la espalda a la luna, parecía una estatua pálida y perfecta. Incluso si no estaba exageradamente arreglado como en otras ocasiones, el rostro que conservaba una apariencia joven provocó innumerables sentimientos en el corazón de Myung, como una chispa.

Myung dijo rápidamente, evitando sus ojos:

**"Me refiero... Al café. Me gusta."**

**"Hace frío, tienes que estar calientito"** **.**

Una mano se acercó a su cuello para arreglarle la bufanda. Eran dedos lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir todo el rostro de Myung y eran unos dedos que transmitían calidez dondequiera que lo tocaran. En el momento en que su dedo le frotó el cuello, Lee Myung cerró los ojos y se estremeció sin saberlo. _Un suave sonido de risa llegó hasta su oído._

**"¿Caminamos un poco?"**

Han Seon-ho lo dijo después de subir la cremallera del abrigo de Lee Myung, así que asintió. Caminaron en silencio, pasaron por un patio oscuro y pasaron también por un callejón ocupado por vehículos estacionados ilegalmente. Cuando salieron a la calle principal, se toparon con varias tiendas de conveniencia con las contraventanas cerradas y algunos bares bastante elegantes. Lee Myung bebió un sorbo de café y lo volvió a sujetar con ambas manos. Por lo general bebía café muy dulce, pero por extraño que pareciera esta vez, el sabor amargo no le molestó en absoluto. _Eso no fue lo único extraño._ El complejo de apartamentos donde vivía desde que era niño olía a agujas de pino y las primeras decoraciones navideñas le habían parecido increíblemente bonitas. Cosas en las que nunca se había interesado, como poner su atención en las aceras de la calle principal o en lo lindo de las farolas, se infiltraron esta vez en el alcance de sus sentidos. Era solo una calle común por la que siempre caminaba, _pero se sentía especial porque Han_ _Seon_ _-ho estaba allí con él._

**_"Es realmente extraño. Ya no hace frío."_ **

Cuando sostuvo la taza que había estado acariciando con ambas manos un poco más cerca de sus labios, sintió entonces un fuerte olor a café puro. Era también, un café infinitamente especial, _porque Han_ _Seon_ _-ho lo había comprado pensando en él._

Myung inclinó la taza para humedecerse levemente la boca, y luego bajó la mano izquierda para hacer que las yemas de sus dedos buscaran los de Han Seon-ho. Fue algo involuntario así que no sabía cómo lo había hecho o por qué lo había hecho. Mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado, Han Seon-ho hizo contacto visual con una expresión increíblemente enrojecida. Al parecer, tenía un lado tímido que nunca había mostrado. Lee Myung trató de ocultar la sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios y fingió que no pasaba nada. Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente en la calle. Algunos transeúntes, pasaban junto a ellos pero no parecían prestarle atención a dos hombres que caminaban lentamente tomados de la mano. La mirada de Myung subió desde sus dedos hasta pasar por el hombro de Han Seon-ho. Sobre los hombros abiertos había un cuello grueso y una manzana de Adán bastante bien definida. Cuando eran estudiantes, era mucho más grande que sus compañeros, _pero en ese momento también tenía una expresión inocente e increíblemente tierna._ Por supuesto, en el pasado nunca hubiera imaginado que ese hermoso niño, que miraba en secreto desde atrás, creciera en una forma tan fuerte y maravillosa. Menos que le tomara de la mano para caminar uno al lado del otro.

**"Myung..."**

_¿Podía adivinar lo mucho que había soñado con este momento?_ Solían caminar juntos por este camino en la escuela secundaria, _¿Lo recordaba?_ Lo tenso que estaba ese día y lo tenso que estaba ahora, no podría imaginarlo ni en mil años.

**"Ser bombero es difícil".**

Han Seon-ho, que caminaba mirando hacia adelante, dijo esto de repente.

**"¿Eh?"**

Se vieron el uno al otro antes de que señalara la esquina de la calle con el dedo pulgar. Aunque era tarde, la estación de bomberos estaba muy iluminada.

**"Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, quería ser bombero".**

**"Vaya."**

Myung asintió. Las palabras, _"Te habrías convertido en un buen bombero"_ y _"Creo que habría quedado muy bien con tu imagen"_ , estaban en su garganta. Reflexionó por un momento y no dijo nada porque podría parecer que socavaría el trabajo actual de Han Seon-ho.

**"Pero los bomberos dijeron que tendría que hacer 3 turnos. Creo que es difícil por el turno de noche porque me gusta mucho dormir."**

**"A mí también."**

Myung respondió de un modo tímido. Las manos que se apretaron temblaron suavemente.

**"No era un sueño muy serio. En ese momento, la esperanza futura de todos nuestros compañeros de clase estaba entre ser presidente, celebridad o un bombero."**

**"Entiendo eso."**

**"¿Qué querías ser?"**

_Esperanza para el futuro..._ De hecho, su futura esperanza no era volverse algo importante. A Lee Myung simplemente le gustaba el Go. No fue porque lo planeara cuidadosamente, sino que solo sucedió. De todos modos, estaba claro que no quería ser presidente, celebridad o bombero.

**"No tenía esperanzas para el futuro. No me gustaban ninguna de las profesiones importantes. Especialmente ser presidente".**

Como era de esperar, hubo un sonido de risa desde un lado.

**"Pero ya eres uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo".**

**"Sí, eso no me conviene. No te burles de mí".**

Han Seon-ho no dejó de reír. El sonido hizo que la cara de Myung se sonrojara mientras que su pecho comenzó a latir rápidamente.

**"¿Qué tal ser una celebridad?"**

Han Seon-ho preguntó, con una voz burlona. Era una celebridad, eso era cierto. Pero lo odiaba.

**"No puedo ser una celebridad porque no sé cantar y no puedo bailar".**

**"¿Tienes confianza en tu cara?"**

**"No."**

**"¡Oh, vamos!"**

Bromear con Han Seon-ho, por extraño que pareciera, no se sintió vergonzoso en absoluto. Fue agradable y emocionante a partes iguales. _Se acercaron entonces un poquito más._

**"Yo pienso que ser una celebridad realmente te queda".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque eres hermoso".**

**"..."**

Si tuvieran que hablar de gente hermosa, entonces tendrían que hacerlo de Seonho, quien definitivamente se adaptaba a la imagen de un presidente, una celebridad o un valiente bombero. Myung solo pensaba en eso, pero nada logró salir de su boca. Fue entonces cuando su cabeza le soltó: _¿No está cansado después del trabajo? ¿No tendrá sueño?_ Lee Myung nunca había tenido un trabajo por lo que no lo imaginaba, pero cuando tenía competencias muy largas quería irse a casa rápidamente.

**"Tal vez deberíamos..."**

Lee Myung de repente trató de sacar su mano. Sin embargo, en lugar de soltarlo, Han Seon-ho simplemente lo apretó más y disminuyó la velocidad.

 **"¿Quieres volver?"** Han Seon-ho hizo una mueca que Myung no pudo interpretar. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando cuando tenía un rostro tan increíblemente inexpresivo. Luego, después de haber estado callado por un tiempo considerable, dijo en voz baja: **"Tienes razón. Tal vez es lo mejor. La verdad, siempre he odiado esa estación de bomberos".**

Lee Myung observó el gran edificio con una mirada ansiosa. Si lo hubiera sabido de antemano, habría evitado este camino.

Han Seon-ho soltó su mano mientras Myung parecía demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. _Se sintió vacío cuando el aire frío tocó la piel que había estado cubierta por aquellas palmas tan grandes y calientes._

**"En fin..."**

Seon-ho Han, extendió de nuevo su mano hacia Myung, que también había estirado la palma como si estuviera ansioso. _Se sentía como un perro que tenía que escuchar la voz de su dueño antes de ponerse a caminar_. Han Seon-ho tomó el vaso de papel vacío, lo tiró a la basura y ocupó su lugar justo a la derecha. Al mismo tiempo, volvió a sonreír.

**"Tal vez... Después tengamos más tiempo."**

_El camino de regreso se sintió aún más corto después de eso._ Sus palabras rara vez iban y venían. Han Seon-ho preguntó a qué hora se iba a dormir y respondió que no estaba seguro. La conversación con él nunca era fácil porque las palabras que quería decir se quedaban en su cabeza y nunca salían de su garganta. Como si tuviera un tapón. Quería preguntar _¿A qué hora duermes? ¿A qué hora te levantas? ¿Trabajas con frecuencia horas extras? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Hay una estación de bomberos cerca de tu casa? ¿Qué haces en tus tiempo libre? ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos favoritos? ¿Tomas café dulce? ¿Sueles comer tarde en la noche? ¿Qué alimentos te gustan?_ No había una o dos cosas que quisiera preguntar, pero Myung seguía siendo silencioso. El silencio generalmente hacía que la atmósfera fuera incómoda pero en este caso, era un poco diferente y había algo así como un extraño consuelo entre tanta tensión. **Parecía que podría ir a cualquier parte y hacer cualquier cosa siempre que pudiera tomar esta mano y caminar al paso**. Myung miró el perfil de Han Seon-ho, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo. ¡Pero era el hombre más misterioso y sexy que Lee Myung hubiera conocido jamás!

Como todos los juegos de Go son finitos, este viaje también tuvo un final claro. Cuando volvieron, por el camino que habían recorrido con anterioridad, llegó el momento de decirse **"Adiós".**

Lee Myung estaba decepcionado de separarse de Han Seon-ho, pero por otro lado, también estaba aliviado. Hace solo unos minutos pensó que podía ir a cualquier parte sosteniendo su mano, pero ahora quería soltarla rápidamente. Frente al edificio 102, _Lee Myung decidió que era mejor guardar las apariencias._

**"Estoy en casa."**

**"Sí, puedo verlo."**

**"¿Tu auto?"**

**"Lo puse allí".**

**"Ve con mucho cuidado."**

**"Claro."**

Han Seon-ho incluso respondió y se despidió, pero no había señales de querer irse. Lee Myung, quien había estado en una vergonzosa pelea de _"Nos vemos" "Por supuesto"_ , con él, de repente recordó lo que Han Seon-ho había pedido hace dos días.

**_"Quiere un beso"._ **

Había escuchado hablar de una princesa que se despertó después de ser besada, _pero nunca había oído hablar de un príncipe que necesitara de un beso para volver a casa_. ¿No es este más un estilo americano que un estilo coreano? Lee Myung confirmó que no había nadie alrededor y cuando cerró los ojos y se hizo más alto, su cuerpo se inclinó y su pecho se enterró por completo en los brazos abiertos de Han Seon-ho. Sus cálidas palmas le cubrieron ambas mejillas y tan pronto como volvió a abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa, sus labios fueron absorbidos por la boca del hombre. Parecía tranquilo por fuera, pero lo besó con tanta pasión que comenzó a temblar... **El beso le quitó el frío y la energía restante en un momento.** Cuando Han Seon-ho levantó lentamente los labios, Lee Myung no tenía ya fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie.

Seon-ho se lamió los labios ante su imagen, como si fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para querer repetir.

**"Creo que... Tendré que hacer muchas horas extra esta semana".**

Miró a Myung, con unos ojos ardientes. Myung no pudo responder nada porque estaba intentando respirar.

**"Así que ¿Puedo estar viniendo a esta hora? Justo como hoy".**

**"Está bien."**

**"Entonces, estaremos en contacto".**

**"Sí, nos vemos."**

Escupió Myung, y caminó rápidamente hacia el edificio 102.

Lee Myung llamó al timbre, esperó a que se abriera la puerta de vidrio y corrió hacia su apartamento. No fue hasta que entró en el pasillo oscuro, donde ya no podía ver el exterior, que deslizó su espalda contra la pared y pensó:

**_"Fue una gran cita"._ **

El reloj del ascensor señalaba que ya eran las 11. Lee Myung respiró, esperando que Han Seon-ho estuviera bien al día siguiente y tuviera la suficiente energía para trabajar.


	3. 3

**"Ah, ah, ah, ah...."**

Una mano palida, sujetando su hombro, _tembló con demasiada fuerza_. El muslo, que trataba de cerrar de alguna manera, estaba completamente abierto ahora y apuntando en dirección al pecho del hombre que estaba frente a él. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, caliente y duro. Han Seon-ho le sostuvo ambas muñecas hacía arriba para que no pudiera escapar y luego lo dejó completamente inmóvil debajo de su pecho... Todo lo que Myung podía hacer, _era aguantar y esperar,_ pero ni siquiera eso parecía algo fácil.

**"Uff, estás tan estrecho ¡Mierda! ¡Ah!"**

En el momento en que escuchó el sonido de su voz, un pene rojo oscuro se apretó un poco más entre sus nalgas. Mientras entraba y salía frenéticamente, hubo un fuerte ruido al rozarse la piel y uno más intenso cuando comenzó a masajearlo. Siempre que este hombre, que parecía un experto de las relaciones sexuales prolongadas, lo penetraba, el líquido blanco parecía burbujear de su agujero hacia el interior de sus piernas. Era el fluido corporal de Myung, que Seonho había utilizado en lugar de poner gel.

Su pene hinchado le estiraba las arrugas del ano y empujaba su pared interna constantemente aunque no mostrara señal alguna de ponerse a eyacular. Seon-ho Han seguía estando en una velocidad uniforme y constante. De vez en cuando, la respiración que tocaba sus oídos se volvía increíblemente áspera o le besaba de repente en alguna parte de la cara como para darse tiempo, pero ahora solo insertaba a Myung con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se sacudió una vez y otra vez **y otra vez** durante minutos que parecieron eternos.

**"Ah, espera. Espera un momento... ¡Ah!"**

**"Vaya Myung. ¿Quién fue el niño que me suplicó que lo volviera a poner?"**

Un susurro bajo golpeó su oído y un aliento caliente le hizo ponerse en guardia. La postura de estar mirándole de frente era vergonzosa así que no podía adaptarse bien al momento. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró un par de pupilas brillantes mirándole, _completamente empapados de deseo y desesperación._ Y cuando bajó un poco la mirada, observó un cuello con músculos gruesos, unos brazos llenos de venas y un abdomen que no se dejaba de tensar...   
El pene de Myung, empapado de semen, se levantaba en todo su esplendor cada vez que Han Seon-ho aumentaba el ritmo hasta abultarle el vientre. Además, no importaba cuanto aguantara haciendo presión con los dientes o apretando las sábanas con los nudillos, su boca se abría por su cuenta hasta hacerle soltar una voz que sobrepasaba los límites. Por supuesto, _no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentirse muy avergonzado_. Pensó que sería diferente de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo pero, cada vez que Han Seon-ho empujaba, la sensación de romperse y separarse era la misma que la de aquella vez.

Sin un signo de querer considerar la condición de Myung, Seonho levantó la pelvis mientras lo sostenía con fuerza hacia arriba, colocando ambas manos en su cintura temblorosa.  
Siempre que Han Seon-ho exhalaba bajo, _se le ponía la piel de gallina en la espalda_.

**"Ah... ¿Puedo preguntar algo?"**

**"Sí, ah..."**

**"Anteayer, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"**

Al preguntarle **por qué dijo que tenía que irse tan temprano** , **si tenía un trabajo ocupado** o **si odiaba dar un paseo con él** , Han Seon-ho pegó tanto sus labios a los oídos de Myung que no pudo pensar en nada inteligente que decirle. Escupió lo primero que le vino a la mente:

**"¡Ah, ah! Era tarde y... Ah, estaba preocupado de que... Estuvieras cansado."**

**"No estaba cansado ese día, en absoluto".** Han Seon-ho agregó casualmente: **"Nunca para ti, Myung".** Y puso la lengua entre sus labios antes de decir también: **"El hecho es… Que yo quería caminar más contigo".**

**"Ah, ah, ah, lo siento... ¡Lo siento!"**

**"No te disculpes..."**

Los movimientos dentro de él se volvieron cada vez más _rápidos_ y cada vez más _difíciles_. El sonido de la respiración de Han Seon-ho, que había estado estable hasta ese momento, también se transformó en algo bastante áspero antes de besarle la mejilla y deslizar los labios por todo lo largo de su escote. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y todavía más violento en cada lugar donde le tocaba... _Lee Myung lo miró a la cara hasta sentirse completamente extasiado._

**"Ah, ah..."**

**"¡Dios mío! Ah, ah... ¡Dios! Ah..."**

Mientras corría hacia la cima, Lee Myung gritó como si suplicara por su vida y terminó por morder el hombro de Han Seon-ho que tenía frente a él. Dondequiera que Myung y la piel de Han se tocaran, hacía calor, dolor y parecía como si fuera a desgarrrarlo así que, en el momento en que no pudo soportarlo más, _Lee Myung cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó y gritó hasta que los movimientos se detuvieron._ Han Seon-ho había metido su pene profundamente dentro de Myung y pareció que no se movería por un tiempo largo...

**"Ah, ah..."**

**"¡** **Ugh** **! ¡Ay!"**

Myung gimió como si sollozara y hundió la cara completamente en su pecho. Cuando el placer de una tormenta se desvaneció, _una sensación de vergüenza comenzó a_ _aflorar_ _dentro de él..._

**_"Realmente soy un desastre."_ **

La primera relación ya había pasado, así que esta vez quería hacerlo bien en la segunda. Incluso si no podía ser tan competente como Han Seon-ho, quería hacer el amor mirándolo a los ojos con resolución y con calma. Incluso cuando tuvo relaciones sexuales por primera vez, Myung no había estado tan preocupado como lo estaba ahora _¿Por qué frente a Han_ _Seon_ _-ho siempre se comportaba como un principiante?_  
De repente, le levantaron la espalda y Han Seon-ho lo abrazó para girarlo hacia un lado. Los brazos de Seon-ho cubrieron naturalmente su cuerpo y sus dedos tocaron su estómago como para intentar quitarle algún dolor. Su vientre estaba completamente manchado de semen así que Myung empujó su mano hacia su brazo para evitar que lo tocara.

El pene, que aún no había salido, apretó sus intestinos un poco más hacia arriba por lo que se retorció debido a la incomodidad.

**"Ah, ah... Espera... Voy a..."**

Se arrastró por la cama hasta lograr incrementar un poco la distancia entre los dos y cuando se corrió, entonces el pene alargado finalmente pudo salir y Myung se permitió respirar correctamente por primera vez en todo el encuentro. Mientras jadeaba, Han Seon-ho, acostado de costado, lo miró fijamente y le acarició la cara igual a si no supiera que más hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver su pecho musculoso y como el sudor fluía a través de él.

**"Myung, ¿Estás bien?"**

Myung asintió sin decir una palabra. Una vez más e infinitamente avergonzado, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Se preguntó qué habría pensado Han Seon-ho cuando lo escuchó gritando durante todo el acto. Incluso ahora, comparado con él, que sudaba y que tenía el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente, Myung se sentía devastado y estirado como una persona que había sido golpeada en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó y succionó sus labios, _el sentimiento de malestar que había permanecido en su corazón por un tiempo considerable desapareció de inmediato._

**_"Me gustas mucho."_ **

Era vergonzoso, así que no podía decirlo con palabras, pero era toda, **absolutamente toda** la verdad.

Myung cerró los ojos, sintiendo esos labios calientes lamiendo los suyos para luego tirar de él hasta conseguir abrazarlo. Aunque estaba avergonzado porque el pene que tocaba su muslo todavía estaba duro _(Myung ya no tenía el poder de hacer nada en contra de eso)_ , el abrazo se sintió increíblemente bien y confortante. Parecía... Como un perro muy grande. Su gran cuerpo, la temperatura corporal caliente, su amor y, sobre todo, esos ojos llenos de felicidad fueron los que le hicieron más fácil hacer tal asociación. _Han_ _Seon_ _-ho era una muestra viviente de lo mucho que podía cambiar un hombre amable en la cama._ Obviamente, no era que tuviera un mal hábito sexual o que lo hiciera a propósito. Sin embargo, aparentemente todo lo que estaba bien para sus estándares era una lucha entera para Lee Myung.

De repente, Lee Myung notó que el exterior de la ventana estaba oscuro. Giró la cabeza, miró el reloj y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo necesario. _¿Cuándo se hicieron las 11 en punto?_ Lee Myung empujó el hombro de Han Seon-ho. No, más bien lo trató de aventar completamente fuera de la cama, pero fue imposible y tuvo que esperar a que le entendiera por su cuenta.

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"Ya son las 11 en punto. Te tienes que ir."**

**"... Supongo que todavía te sientes incómodo conmigo. Lo siento".**

**"¿Qué?"**

_Fue un mal entendido._

La razón por la que le pedía irse a casa era porque había tenido un exceso de trabajo el miércoles y dijo que tenía muchas horas extra que tomar hasta el viernes. Eso significaba que debía estar en la oficina desde las 5 y no le gustaba que no descansara lo necesario porque no quería que le pasara algo malo. Definitivamente le llevaría mucho tiempo explicarlo correctamente porque no tenía el don de la palabra, así que lo dejó pasar.

**"No importa. Puedes usar el baño primero".**

**"¿Nos lavamos juntos?"**

**"No. Me** **lavaré** **después de que te hayas ido".**

Lee Myung habló con firmeza y se escondió debajo de su manta. Han Seon-ho se quedó mirando a Myung durante un buen rato, pero finalmente suspiró un poco y terminó por levantarse de la cama. A diferencia de Myung, él no parecía avergonzarse de su cuerpo ni por un segundo así que le ofreció un espectáculo entero de caderas definidas, una cintura con un surco esculpido y unos músculos que estaban bien trabajado. Como un modelo de los que aparecían en las fotos de las revistas para la salud.

Mientras Seon-ho se duchaba, Lee Myung escuchó el sonido del agua todavía escondido debajo de su manta... _Y entonces una pregunta le vino a la mente como un misterio que no podía resolverse con facilidad:_ **"¿Por qué demonios le gusto a Han** **Seon** **-ho?"** Es decir, su apariencia era sencilla y siempre descuidada. Su personalidad era oscura y no había nada que hiciera que las personas quisieran estar a su alrededor. Incluso ante sus propios ojos, no tenía un solo rincón que pareciera decente o bonito. Cuando el sonido del agua se detuvo, Lee Myung rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos para fingir dormir. Parecía que si veía a Han Seon-ho, con este sentimiento todavía amarrado en el pecho, _solo se sentiría todavía más inseguro de si mismo hasta el punto en que podría llorar._

Poco después, hubo un sonido de pasos y también, el sentimiento de que el colchón comenzaba a hundirse. Myung se acurrucó debajo de la manta y no se movió por un buen tiempo. Pronto, unas cálidas yemas recorrieron su frente y luego, algo suave tocó sus labios y se separó con un fuerte sonido de saliva...

**"Te quedaste dormido muy rápido".**

Sin embargo, contrario a la expectativa de que abriría la puerta principal y se iría, el colchón volvió a balancearse. Todo tembló, se agitó, la manta se movió... _Y descubrió que Han_ _Seon_ _-ho ya estaba acostado a su lado,_ susurrando en su oído con una voz que le erizó la piel:

**"¿Quieres que te bañé?"**

**"..."**

El día después de la reunión de alumnos, despertó y descubrió que todo su cuerpo estaba limpio. Lee Myung pensó que ya estaba arruinado por la sensación de vergüenza pero sorprendentemente, _había espacio para todavía más._ No pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

**"Lo odio… Dije que me** **lavaría** **después de que te fueras."**

**"¿Por qué sigues diciéndome que me vaya?"**

**"Eso es..."**

**"En tus ojos dice:** **_Quédate conmigo_ ** **".**

Sus ojos parecían haberlo traicionado en este momento importante en que tenía que enviar a Han Seon-ho directamente a casa, así que estaba muy enojado con ellos. Lee Myung ignoró las palabras del hombre y lo miró con toda la seriedad que podía juntar... _Entonces Han_ _Seon_ _-ho finalmente se levantó de la cama con un suspiro._

**"Ya, ya... Voy a vestirme entonces."**

Susurró de inmediato y luego regresó con el traje blanco que llevaba hace una hora, cuando empujó a Myung directamente sobre la cama... 

Lee Myung miró a Han Seon-ho por algunos segundos, parado muy lejos de él como si no supiera como expresar lo que quería decirle así que, tal vez muy tardíamente, Myung despegó los labios y dijo:

**"Ven aquí."**

Tan pronto como hizo una seña, Han Seon-ho caminó hasta el colchón... Lee Myung sacó sus brazos de la manta, los estiró, agarró el cuello de su traje y tiró de él hacia abajo para darle su _beso de despedida_. Han Seon-ho se sostuvo de la almohada con una mano y envolvió las mejillas de Myung utilizando la otra. No quería ser sacudido por cada una de sus acciones como si fuera un colegial pero fue cierto que el dulce beso de Seonho dejó su cabeza terriblemente vacía. Lee Myung tiró del cuello de Seon-ho un poquito más y mezcló su lengua con la suya tanto tiempo como se lo permitió...

Seon-ho Han miró directamente a los ojos de Myung.

**"¿Ves lo que te digo? No me quieres dejar ir."**

**"... No es eso."**

_Pero aparentemente las mentiras también requerían de mucha habilidad_. Lee Myung no había aprendido tal técnica cuando era un niño porque estaba muy ocupado jugando Baduk. Han Seon-ho se dio la vuelta con una expresión que decía que no podía engañarlo. Miró a su alrededor, puso la silla que había apartado en su lugar junto a la mesa, recogió un chal que se había caído al suelo y luego preguntó:

**"¿Puedo quedarme a dormir los fines de semana?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"De esa manera, tendré una motivación para llegar vivo al sábado".**

Han Seon-ho murmuró una broma. Lee Myung, queriendo ver detenidamente su expresión, se puso de pie, vestido con una manta a modo de capa. Aun así, podía decirse que se cubrió lo suficiente como para que no pudiera ver su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban terriblemente pero cuando se apoyó contra la pared, mejoró tanto que los estragos del sexo fueron invisibles.

**"Si puedes..."**

Han Seon-ho, que estaba parado frente a la entrada, se rió cuando lo vio. De repente se acercó de nuevo y sorprendió a Myung al abrazarlo utilizando toda su fuerza...

**"Supongo que esta es una prueba para mi paciencia..."**

Y regresó a la puerta principal.

**"Buenas noches, Myung."**

**"Tú también, duerme bien".**

Y solo después de que Han Seon-ho desapareció y la puerta se cerró, _Lee Myung cayó con fuerza sobre la cama._ Su corazón latía tan fuerte como cuando lo estaban penetrando.

**"Es tan loco..."**

Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando recordó la repentina llamada telefónica y la aparición de Han Seon-ho, quien silenciosamente empujó la silla y derramó un beso increíblemente ardiente sobre sus labios al llegar. _¿Cómo puede describir esta relación? ¿Hasta dónde podía soportar esto cuando su corazón temblaba así día a día?_ Numerosas preguntas fueron escritas en su cabeza y luego borradas y lo último que quedó, fue una de las interrogantes más profundas e incómodas que podía tener. Esas que hacían que Myung se sintiera deprimido y desagradable, pero que no se podían eliminarse fácilmente sin una respuesta concreta:

**¿Por qué a Han** **Seon** **-ho le gustaba Lee Myung?**

Myung salió de la manta, deprimido, y abrió la puerta del baño...


	4. 4

Jueves y viernes eran únicamente dos días... _¡Pero pasaban sorprendentemente lento!_ Lee Myung pensó en Han Seon-ho cuando comía, se duchaba o se acostaba en la cama. Surgieron numerosas preguntas extrañas y luego desaparecieron, incluído lo que estaba haciendo, si tenía mucho trabajo y si estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Dejó el tablero a un lado durante dos días para concentrarse en lo que podía hacer con su reciente relación. Se aferraba a dónde estaba parado y cómo estaba parado, cómo podía aumentar sus movimientos, cómo podía cortar los poderes del oponente, es decir, **cómo tomar la iniciativa.**

Cuando se trataba de sexo, Myung era un cuerpo débil con mucha menos energía de lo habitual. Ni su físico, ni la fuerza y la resistencia que podía llegar a tener, podían alcanzar alguna vez los pies de Han Seon-ho.

Dicho eso, _no podía detenerse en sus objetivos._

**"Puedo hacerlo mejor."**

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se arrepentía y más sentía como si todo lo que hubiera hecho hasta ahora fuera un error. Cualquier cosa en su imaginación se podía corregir sin problemas pero en la vida real, todas las ideas que adquirió le parecieron una estupidez _¿Por qué siempre nos vienen a la mente buenos pensamientos cuando pasa el tiempo y no lo hacen en el momento en que realmente lo necesitamos?_ Aún así, esta vez tenía dos días para prepararse así que se podía decir que era el tiempo suficiente.

Lee Myung miró la lista de películas en la pantalla y seleccionó cuidadosamente la ropa que utilizaría. Buscó lugares buenos para dar un paseo en el centro de Seúl y también hizo lo mismo con los restaurantes. Después de almorzar juntos el sábado, pasarían la noche juntos y amanecerían el domingo a tiempo para ir a almorzar.

Entonces, esta vez había prometido que no se comportaría como un _tonto_ sino que solo mostraría una apariencia _natural y cool._

**"Ah, vamos pronto..."**

**"Myung, ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Bar, afuera… Ah, ah... Me cansé por bañarme rápido, lo siento..."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Quieres ir afuera?"**

**"¡Sí! Pero primero..."**

**"¿Primero...?**

Menos de cinco minutos después de que Han Seon-ho entrara a la casa, Lee Myung estaba nuevamente acostado en su cama. Era sábado, y la luz del sol entró a raudales por la ventana.

**"Baja las cortinas..."**

**"¿Para qué?"**

_Han Seon-ho ni siquiera tocó la cortina._ Una de sus manos se estaba deslizando por el culo de Myung, que se mostraba empapado en alguna clase de gel pegajoso, y la otra mano estaba sosteniendo su barbilla firmemente para que no pudiera enterrar su cabeza en la manta.

**"Ah..."**

**"¿Te preparaste para mí? ¿Estabas tan ansioso?"**

Los dedos de Han Seon-ho eran tan largos y gruesos como el resto de su cuerpo. Uno era soportable, pero cuando se dobló hacia adentro y el segundo se metió también, _fue terrible_. Han Seon-ho volvió la cabeza en su dirección y le mordió los labios ligeramente. Al mismo tiempo, su lengua gruesa entró directo en su boca, sus dedos abrieron el estrecho espacio entre sus nalgas y cuando dijo que iba a salir, solo entró más e hizo un gruñido impresionante contra su oreja. Sus rodillas estaban débiles y su columna vertebral toda doblada como si alguien le estuviera tirando de la espalda hacia abajo. Sus codos temblaron y pensando que no se podía permitir que los sentimientos fueran unilateralmente como la última vez, Lee Myung sacó uno de sus brazos y se estiró hacia Han Seon-ho para poder abrazarlo. Pero debido a eso, tropezó y su postura se derrumbó hacia un lado.

**"Ah, ah..."**

**"Despacio, cariño. Te tengo..."**

En el momento en que cerró los ojos, su espalda se apoyó suavemente contra la cama y, de manera natural, terminó por quedar todo recostado. Tan pronto como Lee abrió los ojos, el hermoso rostro que vio frente a él le dio tanta vergüenza que giró la cabeza para ver a otro lado, aunque Seon-ho Han lo agarró por la barbilla y lo hizo mirarle de nuevo. Como si no le avergonzara en absoluto hacer esto a plena luz del día, presionó los muslos de Myung y los separó hacía los lados. No estaba utilizando nada, pero estaba insoportablemente avergonzado de que Seonho estuviera usando una playera.

**"Tú... Ah... Desnúdate ¡Desnúdate!"**

**"Bueno."**

**"Chupar… Yo quería... Chuparte..."**

Han Seon-ho sonrió ante su sinceridad, _y luego barrió su estómago hacia abajo con la mano que se había quedado anteriormente sobre su pecho._ La mano, que bajaba suavemente sobre sus muslos blancos, se detuvo en su tobillo, lo agarró por debajo del hueso y lo levantó.

**"Ah, ¿Qué... Qué, qué estás haciendo?"**

Han Seon-ho miró a Myung a los ojos antes de poner sus labios en su planta del pie. Luego, lo mordió un poco con los dientes y lamió lentamente la abolladura con la lengua. La temperatura de su boca y la excitación que brillaba en sus ojos se sentía tan **caliente** como **increíblemente sexy.** Sus labios pulsaban, sus tobillos hormigueaban y sus pantorrillas estaban temblando por esa lengua que subía hasta la base de sus tendones. Su cuerpo se agitó cuando su boca caliente se deslizó sobre un lugar que nunca habían tocado y luego, Han Seon-ho agarró las piernas de Myung y las arregló a los lados mientras mordía la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos... Los dedos húmedos de Seon-ho, que habían salido de él anteriormente, le apretaron el otro muslo y le impidieron moverse.

**"Oh, wo, detente... Tiempo fuera, ¡Tiempo fuera!"**

Cuando la lengua, que había estado barriendo el interior de sus muslos, subió hacia su ingle, sintió que preferiría desmayarme y morir en lugar de seguir viendo todo eso. Han Seon-ho se metió su escroto en la boca y luego le hizo cosquillas en la base del pene utilizando la punta. _La sensación de vergüenza fue impresionante_. Lee Myung lo agarró y tiró de su brazo en medio de tanta vacilación para gritar:

**"¡Esa parte está sucia! Para..."**

Pero en lugar de detenerse, Han Seon-ho empujó el trasero de Myung hacia arriba y levantó un poco más sus piernas a los lados. _Lee Myung podía ver el rostro de Han Seon-ho a través de sus muslos bien abiertos_.

Han Seon-ho estaba mirándole con un extraño deseo antes de sacar la lengua e inclinar un poco más la cabeza.

**"¡No!"**

Los labios de Seon-ho le tocaron el perineo así que Myung dejó de estar cuerdo. Juntó las piernas para intentar detenerlo pero, esta vez, Han Seon-ho levantó ambos tobillos con una mano e hizo que la punta de su lengua revoloteara alrededor de su agujero ligeramente abierto.

**"¡Ah! ¡Ah! Por favor, por favor, detente."**

La lengua, que lamía en todas direcciones, como si frotara cada arruga por separado, pareció vacilar un poco y luego se metió todavía más adentro. Por primera vez en su vida, Lee Myung retorció su cuerpo en un ataque de vergüenza y un innegable placer excitante. ¡Esperaba que dejara de hacer esto ahora mismo y le permitiera desaparecer en algún lugar! Al mismo tiempo, Lee Myung esperaba ansiosamente que Han Seon-ho entrara en él para que pudiera deshacerse de esta increíble sensación de hambre.

Seon-ho Han extendió el brazo y sostuvo las manos de Myung entre las suyas. Su lengua afilada fue más profundo esta vez hasta presionar la parte que hizo a Myung eyacular.

Seon-ho, que se detuvo un momento, levantó la cabeza.

**"Ah, ah... Detente..."**

_¡No podía creer que Han Seon-ho hubiera hecho eso!_ Quería esconderse pero no podía hacer eso, por lo que las lágrimas se hincharon alrededor de sus ojos. En el momento en que se sintió todavía más preocupado por haberlo decepcionado con su **YO** lascivo, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas con todavía más fuerza.  
Han Seon-ho apartó los ojos de su rostro desordenado y agarró el pene de Myung con la mano. Puso mucho del semen que estaba fluyendo alrededor de sus dedos y lo aplicó en los pilares y también en la cabeza. Cuando Myung parpadeó, olvidándose incluso de llorar, de repente gritó.

**"¡Espera!"**

Una cara, que había estado distante hasta hace un rato, ahora estaba frente a su nariz. _Y un pene mucho más grande de lo que recordaba penetró en su cuerpo..._


	5. 5

_Lee Myung abrió los ojos y de inmediato hizo un ligero sonido de impresión._

Parpadeando y recostándose de nuevo, sintió el inicio de un dolor severo subiendo desde su cintura hasta la columna vertebral así que, cuando volvió la cabeza y miró para la izquierda, _su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza._ Han Seon-ho estaba dormido con una expresión inocente sobre la cara, como un chico de 18 años bajo las sombras oscuras de las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas. No era la primera vez que lo veía acostado de costado con los hombros desnudos, pero si era la segunda así que por supuesto que se sentía igual de intenso.

Myung volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con la palma. En el momento en que lo puso boca abajo y lo penetró por tercera vez, comenzó a sentir la memoria tambaleante y luego, los ojos se le pusieron completamente oscuros. Había tratado de hacerlo realmente bien esta vez, pero terminó por desmayarse de nuevo. ¡Qué patético debió haber parecido!  
Mientras inhalaba y aspiraba inconscientemente, el olor a jabón mezclado con el aroma del refrescante perfume de Han Seon-ho se desvaneció inmediatamente en sus pulmones. Le apartó el flequillo de la cara utilizando un par de dedos y esta vez, olió la fragancia de un champú increíblemente profundo. Lee Myung cerró la boca por un momento y se tragó la vergüenza. Para cuando el calor de sus mejillas corrió a sus oídos, dijo **_"_** ** _Wooo_** ** _"_** y se quedó suspirando y temblado por un momento que se sintió inmenso. _Lo que ya había sucedido no se podía cambiar y solo le quedaba pensar en el próximo movimiento._ Era el primer principio que tuvo que aceptar después de continuar esta nueva "vida romántica" y lo mismo era cierto incluso si jugaba Baduk.

Myung se acostó de costado y se acercó a Han Seon-ho hasta que su nariz pareció alcanzarlo...

En la reunión de la semana pasada, estuvo realmente deprimido al pensar que este hombre nunca sería suyo. _¿El sentimiento de felicidad que se desbordaba ahora en su corazón era porque tenía toda la preferencia de Han?_ Si era así, _¿Entonces la ansiedad que llenaba la otra mitad era porque podía perderlo en cualquier momento?_ Todavía no lo conocía a profundidad _¿Podía sentirse tan cerca de alguien con quién apenas compartía un par de oraciones?_ Al concluir todos sus pensamientos, Myung vaciló. Los sentimientos hacia él en la escuela preparatoria eran de "un amor no correspondido" así que, Lee Myung, quién quería intensamente a Han Seon-ho y quién finalmente pudo tenerlo _¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tenía ahora exactamente?_

**"No lo sé."**

Era cierto que se sentía atraído por Han Seon-ho como en la escuela preparatoria y que lo deseaba como si estuviera atado alrededor de él, _pero Lee Myung no pensó que valiera la pena poner un nombre serio para sus sentimientos_. Por ejemplo, como **"amor".** Sin embargo, estaba claro que había algo dentro de su pecho especialmente guardado para Han Seon-ho. _Un anhelo insaciable._

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la nariz de Han Seon-ho, el propio Lee Myung se sorprendió de ser tan atrevido así que, todavía pensando en ello, cuando los párpados de Seon-ho se movieron, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido en un instante hasta dejarlo con la cabeza entumecida. En poco tiempo, _Han_ _Seon_ _-ho abrió los ojos._ Sus párpados inocentes se cerraron varias veces y luego, simplemente sonrió con mucha amabilidad. Seon-ho, adormilado, bostezó largamente y luego puso los brazos completamente sobre los hombros de Myung. Al momento siguiente, Lee Myung fue atraído por él y atrapado contra su pecho con bastante fuerza.

**"No puedo respirar".**

Pesaba bastante, pero ni siquiera podía empujar sus antebrazos porque eran más gruesos que su cuello. Escuchó un gemido bajo e incomprensible por encima de su cabeza que poco a poco se convirtió en un aliento uniforme. _Roncó_. Lee Myung contuvo la respiración y se rió, _porque Seonho era lo suficientemente lindo como para poderlo soportar._

Cuando Han Seon-ho se despertó de nuevo, era alrededor del mediodía. Myung ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos así que tan pronto como hicieron contacto visual, _compartieron un fuerte beso que duró algunos minutos._

Era más de la 1 en punto cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama, se lavó la cara y se comenzó a vestir.

**"Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lado antes. Lo había olvidado así que..."**

**"¿Tienes una cita?"**

Preguntó Han Seon-ho mientras se ponía la camisa sobre el cuerpo. Su tono sonaba un poco frío, por lo que Myung se puso nervioso.

**"Algo así. Yo, ya había prometido ir."**

**"Si fue una promesa previa, no se puede evitar. ¿Adónde vas? Te llevaré a la entrada".**

**"De acuerdo."**

**"¿Dónde es el lugar?"**

_¿Por qué eso sonó tan aterrador?_ Miró el rostro de Han Seon-ho, no había señales de enojo. Myung respondió, tartamudeando:

**"En el centro comercial. En la zona de juegos. Pero no tienes que llevarme hasta allá."**

**"¿Zona de juego? ¿Vas a jugar Go?"**

**"Cuando era más joven, iba allí para ver a mi maestro y también a las otras personas que eran sus alumnos. Ahora voy a ir para hablar con ellos un momento."**

Han Seon-ho estaba cerrando la boca, como si hubiera estado pensando en lo que quería decir por un tiempo considerable. Luego, la tensión que envolvió el corazón de Myung se desvaneció cuando vio la misma sonrisa de siempre:

**"Si vas allí, ¿Tendrás una partida?"**

**"Sí, por lo general eso hago".**

**"¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero verlo."**

Han Seon-ho dijo esto casualmente. _Lee Myung se sorprendió porque ni siquiera había imaginado este tipo de situación._ No era como si fuera un mal lugar y la gente que estaba allí también parecía bastante amable. Sin embargo...

**"No será divertido".**

Han Seon-ho buscó su abrigo, como si no hubiera escuchado en absoluto las palabras de Lee Myung.

**"Iré aún así."**

Decidieron almorzar en un pequeño restaurante antes de ir al centro comercial y esta vez, _Lee Myung estaba conduciendo_. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que puso a alguien que no fuera Jung o su madre en el asiento del pasajero por lo que no le resultaba familiar sentir lleno el asiento de un vehículo en el que siempre viajaba solo. _Han_ _Seon_ _-ho era un pasajero ejemplar al igual que un conductor ejemplar._ Se sentó prolijamente, con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto. Como en una escena de un anuncio de servicio público. Casi siempre miraba al frente, pero a veces observaba su teléfono celular o miraba afuera a través de las ventanas laterales.

Ese día, se sintió como si se estuviera quedando atascado en una señal de alto en cada camino y la forma en que se movía el auto era lenta e inusualmente aburrida. Lee Myung miraba constantemente al asiento junto a él para ver la condición en la que se encontraba Seon-ho. Podía ocurrir que el coche fuera muy pequeño para él y podía pasar que ahora estuviera muy arrepentido por haberlo seguido. Y cuando estacionó su auto en un estacionamiento privado y se bajó, su ansiedad no desapareció sino que aumentó hasta las alturas. Le había dicho que podían ir a un lugar que frecuentaba, pero tal vez no iba a ser de su agrado y tal vez no querría comer.

_Lee Myung pasó por la puerta principal con una sensación de tensión impresionante._

El pequeño restaurante en el que había estado entrando y saliendo desde la escuela primaria, no era ni un restaurante famoso ni una franquicia que saliera en anuncios de televisión. Era solo... _Una casa que había estado en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo_. Cuando abrió la puerta, se escuchó un traqueteo. Han Seon-ho, que cruzó con la cabeza inclinada, pareció haberse acostumbrado a hacer eso porque era tan alto que tenía que agacharse dondequiera que fuera para no golpearse. No había mucha gente, así que eligieron uno de los dos asientos cerca de la ventana.

**"¿Qué hay de delicioso aquí, Myung?"**

Seon-ho Han preguntó esto mientras miraba el menú en la pared.

**"Lo probé todo, y puedo decirte que no hay nada que no esté rico".**

**"¿Qué te gusta más?"**

**"Me gusta todo."**

**"¿Qué vas a pedir hoy?"**

**"Hoy... Quiero comer sopa de costillas".**

**"Entonces yo también lo voy a pedir."**

Cuando levantó la mano para ordenar, el jefe se acercó con un cubo de plástico.

**"Vaya, no habías estado aquí en mucho tiempo".**

**"He estado un poco... Atareado."**

**"Como todos. ¿Qué vas a querer el día de hoy?"**

**"Dos sopa de costillas, por favor."**

Mientras esperaba, Myung se volvió todavía más ansioso. Esto se debía principalmente a que Han Seon-ho parecía algo incómodo estando allí. Miraba a su alrededor con frecuencia y cada vez que algunos clientes deambulaban por el restaurante, los seguía con una mirada increíblemente atenta. Cuando salió la comida, simplemente se quedaron moviendo sus cucharas en silencio y tragando sin decir nada importante. Han Seon-ho tenía la costumbre de soplar el caldo para enfriarlo y comérselo. Lee Myung lo miró y sonrió en secreto, _recordando algo de hace nueve años._

**"Myung, ¿Vamos al centro comercial después de comer esto?"**

**"Sí. Hay algunas cosas que necesito."**

**"¿Dijiste que ibas a ver a tu profesor?"**

**"Sí. Es el director Jo Jung-** **hwan** **".**

Lee Myung agarró una piedra de Go por primera vez cuando tenía nueve años. Era un momento en que sus padres trabajaban por igual así que, cuando terminaba la escuela, Jung y él tomaban la mano de su tío y se iban todos juntos a su casa. Cansados de jugar con los otros niños del vecindario, su tío les preparaba rompecabezas, libros infantiles, bloques y muñecos con los que pudieran entretenerse, pero cuando también se cansaron de eso, sacó el viejo tablero de Go que antes le pertenecía a su abuelo. _Lee Myung recordaba la emoción del día en que sostuvo por primera vez la piedra blanca_ _peculiarmente_ _brillante en su mano_ _como si hubiera sido ayer._

**_"¡Hermana, hermana, hermana, hermana, hermana! ¡Le gané en una partida al tío!"_ **

**"Él era un estudiante de último año en la universidad de mi tío. Eran muy amigos así que cuando le contó que a mí me gustaba mucho el Go, vino a darme clases particulares de inmediato. Me ha estado enseñando desde que tenía nueve años".**

**"Empezaste con el Go bastante temprano".**

**"Ya fue algo tarde."**

Los niños que deseaban dedicarse al mundo del Baduk generalmente comenzaban a jugar a partir de los cinco o seis pero, muy a menudo, veía a personas que habían comenzado incluso teniendo tres o cuatro años.

**"Pero te gustaba mucho ¿No es verdad? Seguro te** **esforzaste** **y estudiaste un montón."**

**"Bastante."**

Durante un año, Lee Myung aprendió los conceptos básicos del Baduk dirigido por el maravilloso entusiasmo del director Jo. Y desde que el hombre había logrado convencer a su madre de que debería ser enviado a una instalación profesional, comenzó a visitarlo todavía más seguido.

**"El lugar se siente como una escuela. El centro comercial es... Si vas, lo sabrás".**

Vaciaron el cuenco y se levantaron. Lee Myung se quedó detrás de él, observando a Han Seon-ho llegar a la caja y entregar su tarjeta antes de salir del restaurante tomándole de la mano.

**"Comí muy bien, Myung".**

**"Tal vez... ¿Deberíamos ir por un café?"**

En el momento en que Han Seon-ho intentó decir algo, _un sujeto extraño puso su mano sobre el hombro de Myung._

**"¡El 9 Dan nos visita!"**

Cuando miró hacia atrás, se encontró con un hombre con el cabello suelto y un atuendo bastante desordenado para su gusto. **Cho Seung-** **bin** **,** el sobrino del director Jo, era un joven que Lee Myung conocía desde la edad de nueve años. Un jugador profesional que había estado increíblemente activo recientemente.

Seungbin miró a Myung y dijo con sarcasmo:

**"¿Qué? ¿Tienes las manos vacías? ¿Y el premio?"**

**"Creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para recibir uno."**

**"Siempre hay segundas oportunidades."**

**"No te preocupes, porque ya tuve el tiempo de ponerme a llorar".**

Dijo Myung, mitad broma, mitad en serio. Aunque era irónico que Seungbin, quien ni siquiera había ganado las regionales se burlara de él, no lo odiaba porque lo conocía desde que era muy chiquito. Tal vez era sentimental.

**"Y esta persona es... ¿Quién eres tú?"**

Solo entonces Seungbin, quien encontró a Han Seon-ho, miró hacia arriba como si estuviera viendo la copa de un árbol inmenso. Seung-bin era de baja estatura pero Seonho Han tenía un físico que excedía el estándar promedio.

**"Oh, un amigo."**

Dijo Lee Myung, sin voltear a mirar a Han Seon-ho más de lo necesario. _Amigo_. Era una palabra que nunca había pronunciado en su vida.

**"Seonho, él es** **Seungbin** **. Cho Seung-** **bin** **, tercer dan en Go".**

Han Seon-ho bajó la cabeza mientras miraba a Seung-bin con una expresión desconocida. Seungbin lo observó como si se estuviera preguntando que tan real era eso de que los dos eran _"amigos."_

**"Ah, no sabía que podías hacer amigos. Menos de un tipo tan alto."**

**"Bueno yo... Teníamos planeado comprar algunas cosas y luego ir por algo de beber así que, supongo que sería mejor si..."**

**"Oh, no te preocupes. Ve a comprar mientras nosotros vamos por un café. Será más rápido."**

Lee Myung había dicho eso con la intención de separarlo de Han Seon-ho, pero el plan fracasó cuando vio como Seung-bin arrastraba sus pies en la dirección contraria mientras, naturalmente, se llevaba a Seon-ho con él.

**_"No vayas a decirle algo estúpido."_ **

Con una mente ansiosa, caminó rápidamente hacia el supermercado de la esquina. Si realmente fuera su amigo, hubiera sido bueno poder presentarlo con confianza. Ahora se sentía diferente porque los dos estaban conectados por un sentimiento extraño y profundo que le impedía pensar de manera normal.

Vagó entre los estantes con la cabeza inclinada. Era costumbre entre el director Jo y Lee Myung comprar carne al ganar el primer lugar en cualquier tipo de competencia, pero esta vez había perdido terriblemente en la final, por lo que un simple refrigerio podría ser más que suficiente. _Lee Myung compró una caja de mandarinas y salió del supermercado_. Mientras esperaba, fumando en el callejón, observó a Seung-bin y Han Seon-ho con tazas para llevar mientras salían del café. Hablaban, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara como si de pronto se hubieran vuelto muy amigos.

**"Entonces, ¿Myung y tú han sido amigos desde la escuela preparatoria?"**

**"Sí.** **Estábamos** **en la misma clase".**

**"Pero entonces ¿Por qué eres tan grande? ¿Haces ejercicio?"**

**"Me gusta el ejercicio".**

**"¿Ah, de verdad? Veamos... Estás en buena forma, así que, por supuesto, eres un jugador de judo o algo así."**

Después de todo, _estaba diciendo estupideces._ Seungbin sacó un vaso del portavasos mientras Myung dejaba el cigarrillo a medio quemar entre sus labios y caminaba a él lo más rápido posible.

**"Gracias."**

**"Voy a venir a molestarlos más a menudo".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Porque ustedes me van a invitar siempre. Así podré ahorrar mucho dinero."**

Seungbin se rió en broma, pero Han Seonho no mostró ninguna expresión. Luego, comenzó a murmurar durante mucho tiempo preguntando **por qué había comprado ese tipo de fruta en lugar de comida verdadera** , pero Myung no respondió. Más bien, _no podía darse el lujo de contestar correctamente a_ _Seungbin_ _porque estaba todo concentrado en la presencia de Han_ _Seon_ _-ho atrás._

Subieron las escaleras del centro comercial y llegaron hasta el segundo piso. Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta corrediza, el olor a comida para llevar y a cigarrillos baratos se mezcló hasta hacerlo desagradable pero, de alguna manera, increíblemente familiar. Después, _los rostros de una docena de personas se iluminaron._

**"Nuestro hombre está aquí."**

**"¡El 9 dan!"**

De repente, un hombre de mediana edad, que estaba viendo por primera vez en su vida, corrió en su dirección, le agarró la mano y la agitó de arriba para abajo. Cuando logró retirarla, otra persona le tendió un papel y le pidió que lo firmara para ponerlo en su colección. El año pasado, a pedido del director Cho, autografió todos los carteles de los miembros y se tomó innumerables fotos con cada uno de ellos pero _¿No es un poco tonto hacerlo ahora que había perdido?_

**"Oye, oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso en la final? ¿Eh? ¡Creí que eras mucho más bueno que eso!"**

Dijo el tercer hombre que le pidió una firma, golpeando la parte posterior de la espalda de Myung bastante violentamente. El director Jo intervino de inmediato:

**"¿Qué le estás diciendo al héroe nacional?"**

**"¡Si ganas el campeonato eres el héroe nacional! Perdió, así que no lo es."**

**"No le hagas caso a este sujeto. Nos vimos antes, así que ahora está borracho. ¡** **Seungbin** **, toma a nuestro amigo y pídele un taxi! Sería mejor si se va a casa antes de que termine dando un show."**

Por orden del director Cho, Seungbin sacó al hombre del área de juegos. Sin embargo, Lee Myung volvió a estar rodeado de personas que querían decir una palabra sobre el campeonato de Go.

Mirando hacia atrás, observó que Han Seon-ho se había parado frente a la puerta con un rostro bastante confundido. Bueno, en estos días no había ningún lugar donde se permitiera fumar dentro y además, era cierto que el salón tenía un ambiente _bastante desordenado_. Myung estaba muy acostumbrado a esto pero el antiguo líder de la clase debió odiarlo. Lee Myung pensó que debería decir algunas palabras más y salir de allí. Sin embargo, en el momento en que estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Seungbin, quien regresó de manejar al sujeto, levantó la caja de mandarinas y gritó en voz alta.

**"¡Todos! Esto es algo que el 9 Dan compró. Nos toca una para cada uno."**

**"¡Dame! ¡Dame a mi primero!"**

**"¡No! ¡Yo soy quien debería tener una mandarina primero!"**

Todas las personas que estaban jugando Baduk, sentadas en silencio en sus asientos, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente después de escuchar que podían obtener una fruta gratis. Luego, estiraron las manos en su dirección y comenzaron a rodear a Myung.

El director Jo, quién tuvo su mandarina primero, dijo de repente: **"Por cierto... ¿Quién es él?"**

**"Este es el amigo de nuestro 9 dan".**

Han Seon-ho, que había estado de pie desde que entró en el salón, inmediatamente suavizó su expresión cuando salió el tema de su presencia. Inclinó la cabeza ante el director Jo y cortésmente tomó la mano que le tendía.

**"Si este es su amigo, es mi amigo también. Vamos, vamos, entra un poco más."**

El director Cho, que tenía bastante talento para ser amigable con aquellos que nunca había visto, estiró los brazos y cubrió la espalda de Sun-ho Han con ellos, _pero había tanta diferencia de tamaño que parecía un adulto y un adolescente._

**"La primera impresión es buena. Eres muy guapo y pareces una celebridad".**

**"Jaja, gracias."**

**"¿Tu amigo juega al Go?"**

**"No. Simplemente me gusta verlo".**

Respondió Seonho.

**"Eso es genial. Verás a nuestro noveno dan en acción".**

El director Cho empujó a Lee Myung al frente del tablero como si ya lo hubiera planeado todo desde un inicio y Han Seon-ho, lo miró atentamente con una sonrisa más que encantadora. _Era todo un dilema_. Le preocupaba que Han Seon-ho se aburriera de verlo jugar y pensó que seguramente se sentiría decepcionado y que terminaría por irse.

**"Terminemos con esto rápido."**

Dijo Myung, y se sentó en el asiento vacío a la derecha. Seungbin colocó dos sillas, una para él y otra para Han Seon-ho.

**"Hoy quiero ser yo quien aprende una lección de nuestro Lee Myung 9 Dan".**

Un hombre, que era un profesor de moral en una prestigiosa escuela preparatoria, se le enfrentó. Era un sujeto habitual con una cara familiar y, aunque habían comido arroz juntos en varias ocasiones, nunca se enfrentaron a una sola partida. Sin embargo, no importaba quién fuera el contrincante, _Myung pretendía terminar pronto._

**"Bien."**

**"¡Vaya, el señor** **Seo** **está a bordo!"**

La gente común no se metía con los jugadores profesionales. Sin embargo, a veces había claras excepciones.

**"Nuestro maestro** **Seo** **es bueno en los juegos de Go virtuales."**

**"Por supuesto, también soy muy fuerte en el Go real".**

Seo se sentó y le pidió a Lee Myung que le estrechara la mano. Luego, con una sonrisa de aspecto amable, colocó siete piedras negras en el tablero.

**"No creo que puedas ganarle, amigo".**

**"¿Quieres apostar que puedo ganar solo con 9 puntos?"**

El maestro Seo miró hacia atrás a las palabras de Seungbin.

**"Bueno, nunca ha pasado nada así."**

**"Y en caso contrario, supongo que 7 puntos también son justos."**

Parecía ser del tipo que tenía un gran orgullo así que Lee Myung no tenía ninguna intención de oponerse a sus palabras. Si ponía solo 7 o 9 puntos, entonces suponía que el juego terminaría mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado.

**"Yo soy el mayor, así que lo haré primero".**

Seo dijo esto con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

**"De acuerdo."**

Lee Myung asintió y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Sacó sus gafas de un pequeño estuche y se las puso de inmediato mientras se acomodaba todo el cabello rebelde tras la oreja. Luego, se sentó en una silla, con las caderas un poco retiradas del respaldo y los brazos a cada lado del tablero. Han Seon-ho estaba mirándole fijamente así que ese hecho endureció las yemas de sus dedos, creando una tensión impresionante que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

Lee Myung dejó la primera piedra blanca en la parte superior del tablero, con una expresión considerablemente seria.

Tan pronto como comenzó la confrontación, la atmósfera desordenada disminuyó hasta que se volvió bastante calmada. No era un juego oficial importante sino una partida de Go amistosa que podía terminar al hacer 7 puntos. _Algo que los aficionados y los profesionales utilizaban para divertirse._ No obstante, las expresiones de la gente alrededor del tablero estaban llenas de anticipación... Seo aprovechó la ventaja inicial y tomó sus fichas para defender las otras. Era una estrategia para solidificar las fuerzas que tenía en la parte izquierda, pero Lee Myung invadió la esquina superior derecha y lo evadió de una forma bastante sencilla. Después de todo, _podía decirse que_ _esa era una de las especialidades de Myung._

**"Da miedo, da miedo".**

**"Eso es un profesional".**

Mientras iba por la derecha, la tez de Seo se volvió terrosa cuando descubrió que se había llevado tres de sus fichas a la vez. Aunque ya no había esperanzas, puso una piedra negra en el borde de una piedra blanca.

**"Esto se llama,** **_dar patadas de ahogado._ ** **"**

Aquellos que estaban escuchando las palabras de Seungbin se echaron a reír. Lee Myung echó un vistazo al costado y luego hizo contacto visual con Han Seon-ho, que le estaba mirando directo a la cara. Fue tan extraño que no pudo soportarlo y se comenzó a preguntar _cómo se vería en esa confrontación_. _¿Qué tipo de cara estaría haciendo?_ _¿Qué tan desordenado estaría su semblante?_ Lee Myung estaba impaciente y puso una piedra blanca en el centro. Seo fue a atrapar esa pequeña piedra solitaria como si estuviese viendo una oportunidad pero ciertamente, hubiera sido una mejor opción que defendiera el lado izquierdo. Piedra negra, piedra blanca, piedra negra, piedra blanca, esto continuó por un buen rato hasta que Lee Myung llevó el poder blanco a la cima y miró los movimientos desesperados del enemigo. _Seo_ _parecía a punto de llorar._ Cuando el blanco rompió las esquinas izquierda e inferior izquierda que el negro había estado defendiendo al principio, se tocó la frente con las yemas de los dedos y soltó un suspiro en forma de **"Ah."** Era un juego que comenzó con una forma limitada, pero que terminó con una diferencia de energía considerable. Además, Lee Myung era un jugador profesional y estaba ansioso por terminarlo rápido.

**_"Definitivamente será aburrido si me demoro."_ **

A medida que su mente se apresuraba, el movimiento se volvía más agresivo que antes. _Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar con calma esta vez._ La última esperanza de Seo estaba en moverse a la izquierda. Luchó y se rebeló, pero Lee Myung se puso en marcha y redujo gradualmente a las fuerzas especiales conformadas por solo dos piedras negras. En el proceso, la mitad de las personas que estaban mirando se fueron porque ya no había necesidad de observar más.

**"Que aburrido."**

Los comentarios celosos de Seungbin no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre Myung. Aflojó sus dedos hasta que Seo arrojó la última piedra.

**"Jajaja ¿Sabes qué? Yo** **pararé** **. Un pro definitivamente está en una dimensión diferente a las personas normales. Que habilidad".**

**"Gracias."**

Lee Myung inclinó la cabeza y le agradeció de corazón.

**_"Uff, terminé. Me alegra mucho que no haya tardado demasiado."_ **

Varios miembros, que habían visto el partido hasta el final, le dieron una palmada en el hombro y lo animaron diciendo que había sido sorprendente. Cuando los alrededores se pusieron tranquilos de nuevo, Lee Myung miró cuidadosamente hacia un lado y captó a Seonho Han hablando con Seungbin. Tenía una expresión levemente sonriente y no había señales de disgusto en sus cejas.

**_"Parece que está bien... Gracias a Dios."_ **

_Pero sería mejor irse ahora._ Normalmente, se habría quedado más tiempo sin preocuparse por la hora, pero hoy no debería ser así.

**"Director, ya me voy".**

**"¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? Pero el maestro** **Lim** **vendrá hoy."**

**"No se preocupe. Lo veré en la convención de todos modos".**

Seungbin, que estaba sentado no muy lejos, volvió la cabeza.

**"Myung, ¿Irás a** **Yangyang** **la semana que viene? ¿Cuántas noches son? "**

**"2 noches y 3 días".**

**"¿Quién va?"**

**"Yo y el director".**

**"Eso parece genial."**

Lee Myung se puso de pie y miró a Han Seon-ho. Sus ojos permanecieron en su costado por un tiempo, pero Seon-ho lo miró fijamente a la cara otra vez. El tiempo que habían estado conociéndose no fue tan largo y sin embargo, en estos pocos días parecía que habían logrado saber cuando algo no iba bien. _Lee Myung tuvo miedo de su expresión tan seria._

**"Lo siento, ¿Tomó demasiado tiempo?"**

**"No realmente, no te preocupes."**

Han Seon-ho respondió suavemente, pero Lee Myung no podía creer lo que había dicho. Si estaba realmente bien, _¿Por qué sus ojos se volvieron tan notablemente agudos?_ Una vez más, pensó que fue un error llevarlo a un evento que no le interesaba.


	6. 6

**"Seonho, ¿Algo bueno te pasó recientemente?"**

**"¿Me veo como si así fuera?"**

**"¡Claro! ¿Por qué otra razón te verías tan feliz mientras trabajas horas extras? Eso no es normal, hombre."**

**"Jajaja sí. Algo bueno me está pasando"**

**"¿Qué es? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es, quién es? ¡Felicidades!"**

El día acababa de comenzar y la gente a su alrededor le preguntaba constantemente si había algo bueno en estos días. No solo sus compañeros de la empresa, sino también el guardia de seguridad del departamento y un estudiante a tiempo parcial en la tienda de conveniencia donde siempre compraba sus cigarrillos, lo dijeron: _**"Te ves bien estos días."**_

Han Seon-ho no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse mal. Eran días que funcionaron tan bien que se sintió como algo mágico, incluso aunque tuviera que decirlo él mismo. Además, tenía que aceptar que el trabajo también iba estupendo. Desde la feria de electrónica en el extranjero, el contrato directo de la oficina central iba perfectamente y era por eso que había tenido que hacer horas extras y reportes exagerados. Era un trato que le reportaría grandes recompensas y ganancias, _por mucho que estuviera sufriendo justo ahora_. Además, las acciones que se compraron y dejaron atrás hasta hace unos años alcanzaron el límite superior e inesperadamente, comenzaron a tener un montón de ingresos adicionales. Acababa de hablar con **Jaewoo** a la hora del desayuno, pero los rumores se extendieron por todo el edificio y sus compañeros pronto comenzaron a parecer ansiosos por comprar comida para celebrar.

**[Restaurante, "El olivo"] Felicitaciones. Has ganado el evento de lotería por nuestra inauguración.**

**Premio: Bono de comida por 100.000** **KRW**

**¡Tenga un cálido fin de año en compañía de sus seres queridos!**

_Incluso haber ganado un evento en un restaurante italiano era extraordinario_. Cuando fue a comer el mes pasado, puso su tarjeta de presentación en la casilla de la tómbola sin pensarlo demasiado, pero era un restaurante muy famoso y no esperaba que lo eligieran porque ya estaba apilada una enorme pila de tarjetas de presentación. Fue algo pequeño pero agradable. Después de comenzar una relación con la persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, se sintió como si su vida cotidiana se llenara de suerte. Obviamente, tan pronto como recibió el bono, le vino a la mente una sola persona.

_¿A Myung le gustaría este lugar?_

Han Seon-ho miró el mensaje y recordó el menú del restaurante al que habían ido el día anterior. _Woogeoji_ _seonjiguk_ _,_ _chueotang_ _, cabeza de res y sopa de crisol._ El gusto por la comida de Lee Myung parecía estar lejos de ser normal y evidentemente, _nunca imaginó que prefiriera algo así de simple_. No lo había pensado en detalle, pero por un momento imaginó que darle comida extranjera, menos local y difícil de nombrar, podía ponerlo un poco nervioso. Aunque solía ser algo que la gente común solía elegir como un menú normal para una "primera cita."

Han Seon-ho no sabía que Lee Myung tenía un compromiso, por lo que esa vez había reservado un restaurante japonés de cinco estrellas dirigido por un chef bastante popular. No solo eso, sino que también investigó las listas de proyección y los horarios de los cines cercanos y pidió recomendaciones a sus compañeros de trabajo para un bar de vino que tuviera un ambiente "cool".

Ese fue el boceto de la primera cita que había imaginado, _pero la realidad fue completamente diferente._

**"¡El 9 Dan nos visita?"**

Y después, tan pronto como entraron al centro comercial, la gente pareció reconocer a Myung hasta el punto en que comenzaron a murmurar un montón de cosas sobre él y su desempeño en alguna clase de "competencia". En la pared, su firma estaba colgada en el medio, envuelta en un hermoso marco dorado que solo se vería en un museo de arte o en una exhibición. Tan pronto como un hombre mayor, que estaba sentado con la barbilla recargada en su mano, vio a Myung, rebotó como una bala y sonrió de una manera inmensa y posiblemente un tanto exagerada. Lee Myung parecía estar demasiado acostumbrado a esto, _por lo que ni siquiera le importó._

 **"** **Así** **que su nombre es como el de un ídolo en este mundo."**

Sabía desde antes que su amante era una celebridad en el mundo del Go, pero cuando enfrentó esta nueva realidad, se sintió todavía más... _Extraño_. Es decir, estaba asombrado, ansioso y no podía decir nada. A lo largo de todo el proceso, Han Seon-ho estaba preocupado por todas las miradas enfocadas en Lee Myung, la expresión del director, que parecía a punto de comenzar a vitorear, y todos esos otros hombres, de pie y corriendo a buscar sus autógrafos. _Se sintió desagradable_. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era extenderle un papel _¿Por qué le estaban pidiendo un apretón de manos y por qué le tocaban el hombro?_

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, se encontraron con un hombre que aparentemente conocía muy bien a Myung. Él, que decía haber estado en el mismo rumbo desde que era muy joven, tenía un estilo hablador y casual que le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo, **Kyung-min** , con quien había estado desde la escuela primaria. Han Seon-ho saludó a Jo Seung-bin, y cuando salió el tema de ir a comprar una bebida caliente, se lo llevó y habló con él todo el tiempo. Conversaba de **Myung** , hablaba del director **Jo Jung-hwan** y el maestro **Joo-hyuk Lim** , el regalo que siempre compraba Lee Myung, los amigos de Lee Myung, sus familiares y sus parientes y los padres que lo criaron maravillosamente. Luego, pidió dos americanos calientes, pero un café con leche, _con mucha leche_ y _mucho almíbar,_ y en lugar de canela, que lo espolvorearan con cacao en polvo.

**"A Myung le gusta así. Se vuelve loco con las cosas dulces."**

Al escuchar a Cho Seung-bin, pidiendo ese tipo de café, _Han Seon-ho sintió que lo golpeaban en la cabeza_. Si le gustaban las cosas dulces, _¿Entonces por qué cuando le preguntó si estaba bien con el Americano, no le dijo nada?_

**"Él se pone muy triste cuando algo no le sale bien. Sin embargo, lo superó temprano por alguna razón. ¿Sabes? Había veces en que si no podía obtener el 1er lugar, se quedaba atrapado en su casa. Ese es un mal hábito."**

**"Ya."**

**"Así es, ¿Si sabes de la final?"**

**"En realidad no. No hablamos de eso".**

**"Vaya, ni siquiera habla con sus amigos sobre esto. Honestamente, Myung no es de los que tira las fichas a lo loco y sin tener un plan en mente. Pero el artículo dice que lo hizo sin pensar y comenzaron a atacarlo. La ventana de comentarios era mala y frustrante."**

**"..."**

**"Debido a que es tan sensible, ni siquiera siento que pueda preguntar."**

Cho Seung-bin estaba demasiado cerca de Lee Myung. En serio, _parecía saberlo todo._ El Myung que se quedaba en casa si no podía conseguir el primer lugar, el Myung que no salía de casa sin importar cuán enojado estuviera, un Myung que no hablaba de las cosas que lo rodeaban y un Myung que era muy sensible a la competencia y los rankings. Estaba celoso de que otras personas conocieran algo que él no hacía y estaba enojado consigo mismo, que no había preguntado _¿Era un jugador con tan fuerte orgullo y deseo de ganar?_ Han Seon-ho nunca hubiera adivinado que llegara con ese tipo de sentimiento a la asociación de exalumnos después de perder el primer lugar en un torneo importante o salir con él ahora, menos de diez días después de ese juego. De hecho, secretamente en su mente, _se sintió afortunado de que perdiera en la final de la copa._ Si hubiera ganado, era posible que no lo hubiese vuelto a ver.

Al salir, Lee Myung estaba fumando un cigarrillo en un callejón vacío. El hombre se veía diferente haciendo eso así que Han Seon-ho, que pensó que no estaba seguro de quién era él ahora, giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el humo se elevara al cielo. _¿Cuál era el motivo por el que estaban tan unidos esos dos? ¿Cuál era el motivo de la reacción entusiasta hacia Myung?_ Volviendo al tema del centro comercial, se suponía que solamente deberían tomar un autógrafo y ponerse en la fila, pero debido a que su amigo dijo que iba a comenzar a dar las frutas que Myung compró, hubo un tumulto que lo dejó con una sensación algo desagradable. Los tableros de Go se volcaron en la mesa donde se extendieron diciendo **_"¡Quiero una mandarina!"_** y la gente se golpeó entre si antes de caerse. A los ojos de Seonho, parecía ser una reunión de fans realizada en un lugar con malas instalaciones. También podía ser una reunión de fans de baja calidad con nueve de cada diez personas, ansiosos de tocar el cuerpo de su ídolo.

Aún así, fue gratificante seguir a Myung porque pudo verlo jugando Go justo frente a sus ojos.

Hasta entonces, Lee Myung, que había estado de pie con una expresión indiferente, se convirtió en una persona salvaje en el momento en que se sentó frente al tablero. Sus ojos y postura eran los mismos, pero el aire a su alrededor definitivamente había cambiado. El hombre, que por lo general era como un niño inocente, exhalaba un aura que seguramente era la de un jugador profesional.

**"Es genial."**

¿No era natural que un ídolo así tuviera un club de fans? Aunque apenas podía entender el contenido del juego, **Han Seon-ho** **se enamoró de él por segunda vez.** Envidió a Cho Seung-bin, quien conocía a Lee Myung desde hace 18 años, pero podía decirse que esto no era nada a comparación de lo que estaba por venir: _La sensación de crisis alcanzó su punto máximo después de escuchar las siguientes noticias._

**"Myung ¿Irás a Yangyang la semana que viene? ¿Cuántas noches son?"**

**"2 noches y 3 días."**

**"¿Quién va?"**

**"Yo y el director."**

Fue impactante que fuera a las provincias por unos días, _pero lo fue todavía más que se fuera con alguien a quien nunca había visto antes._ Sintió que su sangre se estaba drenando.

Cuando salió del centro comercial, Seon-ho se veía terrible. Según la forma de hablar de Cho Seung-bin, la _"convención"_ parecía ser un evento regular y abierto y no era inusual que los entrenadores y sus alumnos fueran juntos para mostrar sus habilidades. Además, esto fue planeado antes de que se reunieran, cuando no había todavía contacto entre Han Seon-ho y Lee Myung así que, ese doloroso hecho obligó a Seon-ho a retroceder y no decir nada más.

Aun así, había algo que si podía señalar:

**"Myung, ¿Dijiste que irías a Yangyang la semana que viene?"**

**"Así es."**

**"¿Cuándo?"**

**"Miércoles, llegaré el viernes."**

Lee Myung estaba cansado y conducía con una actitud bastante pasiva.

**"¿Vas con el maestro Lim Joo-hyuk?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Van... A estar en la misma habitación?"**

**"No. Por supuesto que no. Al maestro le gusta estar solo."**

**"Ah..."**

Entonces, si no le gustara estar solo, _¿Compartiría habitación con otro hombre?_ ¿ _A qué hora se iría el miércoles y a qué hora llegaría el viernes? ¿Estaba diciendo que solo iba a jugar Baduk o estarían haciendo otras cosas todo el día?_ Parecía que eran un montón de cosas por preguntar, pero Han Seon-ho mantuvo la boca cerrada todo el tiempo. Fue porque no quería ser una carga para él en una situación tan importante.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Lee Myung, Han Seon-ho se sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero se contuvo tanto como le fuera posible. Myung le dio un dulce beso y en ese momento, pensó que era mas que suficiente. Sin embargo, hasta hoy, un día después de todo lo ocurrido, Han Seon-ho recordó repentinamente al director Cho, Seung-bin Cho, el maestro Ju-hyuk Lim, a los miembros del club de fans y a los otros que seguramente no había conocido. Por ejemplo, no importaba quién tocara su hombro o su espalda, no estaba preocupado por ellos como parecía preocuparse por él. Cuando estaba con gente cercana, hablaba sin dudarlo y no se ponía nervioso. Al imaginar a Myung, que no le enviaba ni un solo mensaje en todo el día mientras que seguramente a ellos los contactaba amablemente, sintió como si colapsara.

**"Maldita sea."**

Han Seon-ho negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Necesitaba deshacerse de los pensamientos negativos y mantener la mente en calma. El hecho de que Myung vaya a una convención o que existan muchas personas que puedan hablar con él tranquilamente, no se puede cambiar y no debe sentirse afectado por ello. Es un evento que forma parte del trabajo por lo que debe actuar normal, _no celoso._

Además...

**"Myung es mío."**

Había algunas cosas que le molestaban, pero Seon-ho Han no estaba ansioso. Su convicción era tan dura como el metal, _no iba a permitir tener grietas._


	7. 7

**"Seonho, ¿Hablaste con el equipo legal?"**

**"Recibí la reconfirmación del artículo 13b y las disposiciones de la garantía de la sección dos. Lo acabo de enviar al** _**Gerente General Adjunto.** _ **También hemos adjuntado una lista de verificación de los trabajos relacionados con los riesgos y los costos de envío, así que por favor, revísela".**

**"Está bien, vamos a comprobar. ¿Qué pasa con el MOU?"**

**"Estamos esperando una respuesta del equipo de asuntos legales con respecto al contrato".**

**"Bien. Al final de año, sería bueno que tuvieras unas buenas vacaciones."**

El _"Equipo de ventas en extranjero_ _,_ _1"_ sufría una escasez de mano de obra, lo que le hizo enfrentar una doble vertiente que consistía en confirmar el contrato para **MIDIcom** y firmar un memorando de entendimiento para la cooperación _industria-universidad_ con una escuela extranjera. Originalmente, los contratos en el extranjero se transferían a la sucursal local, pero las manos del _Equipo de ventas en el extranjero_ 1, que estaban empeñados en lograr la exhibición de exportación de MIDIcom solicitando un contrato directo de la oficina central en lugar de una subsidiaria alemana, se habían vuelto terriblemente ocupadas recientemente. Uno de los jefes del _"Equipo de Asuntos Legales"_ era el encargado de asistir a todas las reuniones, dos pasantes habían sido empleados como parte del _"_ _Equipo de apoyo"_ y Han Seonho estaba, mientras tanto, en el _"Centro de movilidad"._ La cantidad de correos electrónicos que tenía que responder frecuentemente excedía los veinte y debía subir al ascensor varias veces al día y ser llamado a las reuniones del departamento como mano derecha del líder del equipo y del subdirector.

Otros departamentos los miraban con envidia sin saber que entraban a las 6 am y dejaban el trabajo solo después de las 11 en punto.

Han Seon-ho estaba entonces, muy concentrado en escuchar a sus superiores mientras esperaba la famosa _"recompensa"_ que vendría al final de este exceso de trabajo agonizante. Todos decían que estaba siendo recompensado con el trabajo en si, pero extrañaba estar enterrado en la cama durante unas diez horas, tomar un baño por la mañana y tener una fiesta para beber con amigos del trabajo. Echaba de menos los días de jugar fútbol o ir al campo de béisbol los fines de semana. Pero más que nada, había algo que quería hacer y que la empresa no le permitía.

Han Seon-ho jugueteó con su teléfono celular sin ninguna notificación y abrió una ventana de conversación.

**[Yo: ¡Myung!] Hace 6 días**

**[Mi amante, el hermoso # 13: ¿Qué pasa?] Hace 4 días**

**[Yo: ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que te hable?** **(Emoticón** **de carita llorando)] hace 4 días**

**[Yo: ¿Estás?] hace 3 días**

**[** **Yo: Myung, llegué bien a mi casa. Buenas noches] hace 2 días**

**[Yo: Ten un delicioso almuerzo ^^] Ayer**

**[Mi amante, el hermoso # 13: Tú también.] 19:43**

Siempre pasaban más de treinta y dos horas antes de tener una respuesta. _¿Y se podía llamar a esto una conversación?_ Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se quedó en los labios de Han Seon-ho permanentemente. Sabía que Myung no revisaba bien los mensajes, pero lo extrañaba tanto que no tenía más remedio que enviar uno y esperar su respuesta.

Han Seon-ho revisó el calendario del escritorio y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono celular. El día en que Lee Myung saldría de Seúl para la convención sería mañana. Quería verle la cara antes de eso porque odiaba pensar que estaría lejos de él por tantos días, pero sería más de la medianoche cuando estuviera libre del trabajo.

Y quería verlo. _Realmente quería verlo._

Seon-ho Han revisó el correo y los mensajes por última vez después de estirarse en el asiento. Luego, se levantó tranquilamente y sostuvo una taza y un celular con enormes manchas de café en la pantalla. Entró al directorio y presionó directamente sobre el contacto que tenía el nombre de **"Mi amante."**

**_"Pi... Pi... Pi..."_ **

Por un momento, sonó un pitido tenso, pero la llamada se cortó con indiferencia. Han Seon-ho miró la señal de que la llamada había terminado y luego volvió a marcar.

**_"Pi... Pi... Pi..."_ **

En el momento en el que pensó que era una batalla perdida, el sonido se detuvo, _y una voz sin aliento fluyó hacia su oído a través del auricular._

**"Ah... Ah... Hola."**

No dijo nada, luego abrió la boca otra vez.

**"Myung, soy yo".**

**"¿Qué pasa?'**

No lo engañaron sus palabras contundentes. Su voz estaba avergonzada y parecía incluso, un poco feliz. Han Seon-ho le dijo a Lee Myung que iría al frente de la empresa para hablar mejor y mientras estaba ocupado tratando de hacer eso, eligió cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir.

**"Vas a ir a esa reunión mañana ¿No es verdad? ¿Cuándo te vas?"**

**"A las 4 a.m."**

**"¿Las 4 en punto?"**

Fue una respuesta que ni siquiera podía imaginar. Dos horas en coche serían suficientes para llegar a Yangyang, pero _¿Por qué se iba tan temprano?_ Han Seon-ho miró el reloj de pared que señalaba las 10:30 pm.

**"Si quieres levantarte temprano mañana, tienes que irte a la cama ahora".**

**"Lo sé. Intenté dormir pero, no pude."**

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Oh, no es nada."**

Se sintió arrepentido por llamarlo cuando intentaba dormir, pero no podía contenerse de querer escuchar su voz. Suspiró espontáneamente y luego, Han Seon-ho dijo, como un diálogo interno:

**"Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos."**

**"¿Q-qué? Pero... Regresaré en 3 días."**

**"No te voy a ver mientras tanto."**

Myung no dijo nada durante un tiempo.

**"No te preocupes. Nos veremos el fin de semana así que, te dejo. Descansa."**

_Finalizar llamada._   
_03:31_

Han Seon-ho vertió el polvo del café en el filtro de la cafetera y se quedó pensativo. Imaginó a Lee Myung, sentado en el asiento del pasajero del vehículo del maestro Lim Joo-hyuk, hablando con él de esa forman increíblemente linda de siempre... _Lo cortó de inmediato._ De todos modos, no había esperanzas de salir temprano del trabajo y si nada salía mal, el contrato con midicom se sellaría exitosamente el miércoles, por lo que el viernes sería posible salir de la oficina a tiempo. _Y podía tenía libre este fin de semana._

Han Seon-ho esperó a que el agua hirviera y luego regresó a su asiento con una taza de café llena.

**"¡Seonho! ¿Dónde estabas? Ve a Messenger lo antes posible".**

**"¡Sí, señor!"**

Han pasado menos de 10 minutos desde que estuvo afuera, pero ni siquiera había lugar para quejarse. Han Seon-ho dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y, mientras se sentaba, _abrió otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Myung._


End file.
